A NEW New Era
by Spartan5271
Summary: Betrayal of friends and family sends Ash and Serena away from Kanto. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A plane had just landed in the Kanto airport.

"Thank you for taking this flight to beautiful Kanto." The flight attendant said.

"Ash, can you give me a hand with this bag?" A honey haired girl asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Ash said as he began to tug on the bag.

He yanked it out and helped her up.

"Here you go." He smiled.

"Thank you, sweety." She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Pika." Pikachu laughed.

"Oh shush." Ash laughed.

The three got off of the plane and walked through the terminal.

"This was my favorite journey, ever." Ash smiled.

"And what makes you say that?" The girl asked.

"Because I met my long lost love, Serena Saki." Ash pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly returned.

"I couldn't agree more." The two laughed.

"Come on, we should head to my place. I called my mom and told her we were on our way before we departed." Ash said.

"Okay." Serena smiled.

The three grabbed their luggage and walked out of the airport. As they did, they ran into Dawn who was exiting the airport as well.

"Dawn?" Ash called out.

"Ash? Oh hey, how are you?" Dawn waved.

The two then embraced in a hug.

"Pika." Pikachu popped out.

"Hey Pikachu." Dawn smiled as she scratched Pikachu's chin, earning a sort of purr from the electric mouse. All this triggered a sort of jealousy in Serena.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Serena, this is Dawn. She was my traveling companion alongside Brock while we were in the Sinnoh region. Dawn, this is Serena, my girlfriend who traveled with me alongside two siblings while we were in Kalos."

"Oh you have a girlfriend. I'm so happy for you!" Dawn hugged him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Dawn." Serena smiled.

"And it's great to meet you for the first time." Dawn smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well, Brock called me to come visit. So here I am." Dawn said.

"Is that the ONLY reason?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"S-Shut up." Dawn blushed.

During their trips in Sinnoh, Dawn told Ash about her secret crush for a certain young Oak after their first encounter.

"Well, where did he say to meet?"

"Actually, your house." Dawn said.

"They must be throwing a surprise party." Ash said.

"Did you tell your mom about…" Dawn pointed at the two.

"No, we were going to tell her together." Ash said, Serena nodding.

"That makes sense."

"Seeing how that were heading to the same place, why not just all go together?" Serena asked.

"I like that idea." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Let's go!" Dawn jumped into the air.

As they walked, Ash explained to Serena how that Dawn is more like a little sister and never thought of her more than a friend, then Serena and Dawn talked about random topics, how they met Ash, what pokemon they have, etc.. They soon reached a sign that said, 'Welcome to Pallet Town.'

Ash smiled as he and Pikachu sprinted up the hill.

"Ash wait!" Serena laughed as she followed.

She got to the top and saw the city. The trees, the buildings, the breeze. All like she remembered.

"Hey, Pikachu. I bet I can beat you this time."

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu shook his head.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Ash said as the two sprinted down the hill.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Oh he does that every time. Thinks he'll beat Pikachu, he never does though. Come on." Dawn chuckled as she began to walk downhill.

Elsewhere

Ash ran and ran until he passed Pikachu and made it to his door.

"I won… finally." Ash wheezed.

"Pi… Pikachu." Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

Ash opened the door and saw Drew, May, Max, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Misty, Professor Oak, and Delia. They were in a circle talking when he entered.

"Hey, sweety."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Ash, would you please come sit?"

"Um sure, but I would like you to me-"

"Ash, please." Delia said.

"O-Okay." Ash said, getting nervous.

"Ash, you have been training for what, 8 years now? And you have been doing horribly." Brock said.

This felt like Ash was just shot.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You're starter gets beaten up by other starter pokemon that the trainer just gets. That's a bit scary." May said.

"Look, we just want you to stop traveling, it's just not your thing. Take care of them is, but not traveling with them." Professor Oak said.

"Ash? What's going on?" Serena asked as she and Dawn entered.

Ash got up and stood next to them.

"They want me to stop traveling."

"WHAT?!" The two shouted.

"Dawn, I thought I told you."

"No, you told me to just come over. Nothing else." Dawn glared.

"Well anyways, we just want him to not travel, he can still see his pokemon at the ranch. He just can't go anywhere." Professor Oak said.

"Then what would the point of owning Pokemon if you can't go anywhere with them?" Serena asked.

"Yes, gramps. What is the point?" Gary asked as he walked in.

"Gary? I told you to stay and watch the pokemon."

"Well I just want to hear the point and I'll go." Gary said.

"Gary what do you mean?"

"He wants to trick you Ash. He was going to secretly transport your Pokemon to everyone else and say that they disappeared."

"What?!" The three shouted.

"GARY!" Professor Oak yelled.

"Professor? Is that true?" Ash asked.

"Well I… well it's just… *sigh* yes, I was going to give your Pokemon to everyone here so that they can still exercise and battle."

"Mom? How can you agree with them?!" Ash shouted.

"We just think that this isn't the best hobby for you, sweety." Delia said.

"…" Ash was quiet.

"Oh sweety, I know this must be difficult for you to understand." Delia stretched her arm out.

*slap*

Ash slapped her hand away and glared daggers at them.

"I understand perfectly. And you won't have my pokemon!" Ash yelled.

*SLAP!*

A red hand mark was now on Ash's cheek.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM, GO TO YOUR ROOM, AFTER HANDING PROFESSOR OAK YOUR CURRENT POKEMON!"

"NO!" Ash yelled and ran out the door, pikachu close behind.

"Get him!" Brock shouted.

"Fenniken, smoke screen!" Serena shouted, releasing fenniken.

The smoke clouded everyone's vision inside, then Serena returned Fenniken and ran out the door after Ash, Dawn and Gary behind her.

They saw Ash and Pikachu running into the lab.

'Perfect.' Gary thought as they ran up the hill.

They ran in to see Ash was staring at an empty ranch, except for Charizard.

"Wha- where are they?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, I transferred them to professor Sycamore's lab." Gary said.

"But the computer will say where they went." Serena said.

"Not without this," Gary smirked as he pulled a Hargrove out of his pocket, "this holds everything related to you, Ash. Hometown, I.D., pokemon, age, everything. Without this in the computer, you're a ghost."

Ash took it from Gary and shed a tear.

"COME ON, I THINK THEY'RE IN HERE!" Max shouted from outside the front of the lab.

"Ash, you and Serena have to go. I can hold them for a while." Gary said, releasing Blastoise and Umbreon.

"Not alone." Dawn released Buneary and Piplup.

"But-"

"GO!" Gary shouted.

Ash held his hand out. Gary and Dawn hugged him quickly.

"We'll see each other again soon, I promise." Ash said.

"You better, now go!" Gary pushed him.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu got onto Charizard and began to ascend.

"There he is!" Ash turned and saw everyone was racing towards them.

"Blaziken, take him down!" May released Blaziken and shot a flamethrower at Charizard.

The flame was extinguished by a water gun. The traitors looked at the source and saw Blastoise took the flame out.

Charizard flew as fast as he could put of there.

Everyone saw the couple until they were a speck in the sky. They then glared daggers at Gary and Dawn. They all reached for their Pokeballs and released pokemon.

"Well, this will be fun." Gary smirked.

In the sky

Serena was staring back at Pallet Town. It was NOTHING like she remembered.

*sniffle*

She turned and saw Ash was beginning to cry.

"Ash, I'm so sorry about that." Serena hugged him tightly.

"How could she just do that? My own mother." Ash said,shedding a tear.

"I don't know."

"I have no family now." Ash said.

"That's not true, you have Pikachu, Charizard, and all of your other pokemon. …And you have me, Clemmont, Bonnie, Calem, Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, and professor Sycamore." Serena said.

Ash looked at her and saw that she was smiling. He smiled weakly and lowered his head onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here." Serena said as she stroked his hair.

The three flew through the air, the sun was lowering, the swellows and Pidgeots were flying through the air. The breeze was perfect.

She lifted his head and kissed his forehead.

"I am here for you. I will never abandon or betray you." Serena smiled.

Ash looked at her, her crystal blue eyes staring at him. Ash nodded.

"Good, now get some rest, we have a day until we get there." Serena smiled.

Ash nodded and fell asleep with his head falling on her lap.

'He's been through so much in just a day, betrayed by his friends and family, leaving two friends behind. Well not me, I will never do that. I will stay with you forever Ash.' Serena thought as she stroked his hair.

'I will stay with you forever…'


	2. Chapter 2: a new day

Ash woke up seeing a ceiling.

'Where am I? I was with Serena and- SERENA.' Ash leapt out of bed and saw he was in his clothes from the day before.

He opened the door and saw a staircase. He heard the sound of laughter from downstairs. He quietly began to descend from the stairs, listening.

"Yeah, big brother fought with some trainer who was acting all tough,he didn't even have his first badge." He heard a little girl say.

"Bonnie, he was quite tough. I just wonder what Clembot would've done?" He heard an older boy's voice say.

*creek*

Ash looked down and saw that he had stepped on a weaker step.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"What was what?" The boy asked.

Ash heard footsteps and saw Serena poke her head out.

"Ash!" Serena ran up the stairs and leapt at Ash.

"Ah!" The two hugged but Ash slipped and they both fell down the stairs.

"*sigh* those two were meant for each other." Clemont said as he stared at the two.

Later

"So yeah, I ran away and my two true friends there stayed behind to give us the time to get out of their reach." Ash said as he placed an ice pack on his head.

"Why were you being all sneaky before?"

"I didn't know where I was, Bonnie. When I heard your name, I was about to start walking normally, when I was tackled by a certain someone." Ash looked at Serena, who looked at the ground embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm just teasing, I'm fine, see." Ash hugged her.

"So Ash, what are you going to do?"

"… I'm going to prove them wrong. I'm gonna train." Ash said.

"Well during that time, you can stay with me." Serena said.

"I'm going to go check in with professor Sycamore." Ash said as he finished his coffee. He got up and walked out.

"So where will he be staying?" Clemont raised his eyebrows.

"S-Shut up." Serena blushed.

"Clemont, you can't date her. She's taken." Bonnie said. Clemont responded by falling anime style, and Serena spit out some coffee.

Elsewhere

Ash walked into the lab and saw professor sycamore was making a contraption.

"Hey, professor Sycamore." Ash said.

"Bonjour Ash, just give me a second. I think I have invented…" he turned and showed his invention, "TOAST!"

Ash sweatdropped.

"That's… already been made." Ash said.

"Bon Dieu." Professor Sycamore threw the toast on the floor, he then walked over to Ash and placed an arm on Ash's shoulder.

"Samuel's grandson told me what happened and what they were planning. I'm so sorry." Sycamore said.

"Thank you, I would like to see my pokemon."

"Of course. They're over here." Sycamore lead Ash to a door. He opened it and saw that it was a large ranch. There were springs, fresh grass, and many pokemon playgrounds.

He walked out and was tackled by Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu pikapi."

"Im fine, pikachu. Get everyone." Ash said.

"Pika PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shot lighting into the air.

All of Ash's pokemon appeared.

"Hey everyone, Pikachu told you what happened I assumed." All of them nodded.

"Well, we are going to train to prove them wrong. We're going to train our hardest." Ash fist bumped.

They roared in agreement and began to spar.

The professor smiled at Ash's determination.

Elsewhere

Serena was at the store, getting clothes for Ash when she ran into Shauna.

"Hey, Serena!" The energetic girl waved.

"Hey, Shauna." Serena said.

"What's wrong? Did Ash break up with you? Did he… do something to you?" Shauna asked all at once.

"What? No no, it's just… something did happen with Ash. Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Of course." Shauna saluted.

"Ash was told to give up by most of his friends and his only family member." Serena said.

Shauna lost all of her energy and became visually pissed.

"That is not what being a good friend is, or a family member. We're not all perfect." Shauna said.

"Two of them gave us time to escape by fighting the rest." Serena said.

"Well that is what being a good friend means. I would do the exact same thing with you." Shauna smiled.

"Thanks."

"Where is he now?" Shauna asked.

"He's at the professor's. I'm just getting some new clothes for him."

"Is that all?" Shauna teasingly nudged her.

"Oh shut up." Serena blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I have a date."

"Really? Let me guess, it's Calem." Serena smirked.

"I hate that I told you that I liked him before." Shauna said as she waved goodbye.

During their years of friendship, Shauna admitted to Serena that she indeed had a small crush on Calem.

Serena purchased a fair amount of clothes for Ash and walked home.

She entered and saw that Ash was still gone, so she walked to his room and laid everything out.

'I think he'll enjoy it.' Serena smiled as she looked at the different shirts and pants.

She then went to the living room and decided to enjoy some shows.

Elsewhere

Grace was tending to her rhyhorn after a big race when her phone began to buzz.

"Hello, this is Grace." She said.

'Hi Grace, it's Delia Ketchum. Do you remember me?' Delia asked.

"Yes, our kids went to a camp together when they were about five. How is your child doing?" Grace asked.

'He… he ran away.'

"What?" Grace asked.

'He ran away, we have been trying to find him but he isn't anywhere in Kanto. Do you have any idea where he is?' Delia sniffled.

Grace began to think.

Flashback: 2 days ago

Grace was washing dishes when she heard a loud roar. She walked outside and saw Ash's Charizard was descending onto her front door step. As it landed, Serena hopped off.

"Serena? What are you doing here so soon? You just left." Grace said.

"There was… something happened." Serena looked at Charizard's back. Grace looked in the same area and saw Ash was asleep.

Minutes later

After Ash was placed gently in the guest room, Serena and Grace had a talk over some coffee.

"What's going on here, Serena?" Grace asked.

"Ash's mom and most of his friends were at his house waiting for him to come home. When we got there, or when Pikachu and Ash got there, they told him that he was an awful trainer and told him to give up." Serena sipped her drink.

"What? Delia would never do that." Grace glared at her coffee.

"That's not the worst part. They lied to him. They were telling him that he could still visit his pokemon, but not travel with them anymore. That's when Gary, professor Oak's grandson, arrived and told us that professor Oak was gonna give away Ash's pokemon."

"*Gasp* no." Grace said as she looked the second floor of her house.

"Ash told them that they can't have the pokemon and his mom slapped him and told him to go to his room. That's when he ran, Fenniken used smoke screen and I chased after him, Dawn and Gary close behind. They stayed behind to give us some time to get away."

"That was nice of them." Grace said.

"But… I feel bad for Ash. He kept saying how he doesn't have any family or home anymore. Other than that, he has been asleep." Serena said.

"Nonsense." Grace said.

"What do you mean?"

"He can stay here." Grace smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course, he's the one boy that I approve to date you because I trust him." Grace said.

"Thank you mo-"

"But. No. Funny. Business." Grace poked Serena.

Serena blushed and nodded.

Present

"No, I don't. Actually, I was gonna call, asking if you wanted to hang out but now seems like a bad time. Tell you what, if I hear something about him I'll let you know." Grace said.

'Oh… thank you, Grace.' Delia said.

"Okay, bye." Grace said as she hung up.

Later

Grace came home and saw that Serena was watching some tv, and since she heard the shower was on, Ash was taking a shower.

"Hey." Grace threw an apple at Serena.

It landed next to her, surprising her a little.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" Serena asked.

"It was interesting. I won another race, but just after I had an interesting conversation with Delia Ketchum." Grace said.

"Uh oh, did she ask about Ash?"

"Of course, but I told her I don't know where he is." Grace smiled.

Serena got up and hugged her.

"Thank you mom." Serena said.

"Anything for my little girl." She patted Serena on the head.

'Anything for my little girl.'


	3. Chapter 3: a new family

It has been about a year since Ash ran away. His mother stopped searching, so he was basically a ghost in Kanto. With the bonus that no one in Kalos gets news from Kanto, no one knows he ran away, allowing him to have a second life.

Currently, he was hanging out with Calem. Serena was training Fenniken, so she was too busy to hang out with Ash.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to ask if you asked her the big question?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean you two haven't argued once, you two are the perfect couple, and you are legal adults." Calem said.

"But-"

"Dude, man to man. Ever since I've known her, she has told me about how you were so cute, so this, so that, I was going to go insane."

"Aw, thanks Calem." Ash smiled as he pushed Calem.

"Listen, if you propose to her on your second anniversary which is in a few days, she would not say no." Calem said.

"Well, where the hell am I supposed to get that kind of money, I'm kind of… you know, a runaway." Ash shrugged.

"That's where you're wrong." Calem grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him through the city.

"Calem! Where are we going?!" Ash laughed.

They ran around the corner, up the street, and around the corner once more. There, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were at the jewelry store.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We've been saving a lot of money for this." Trevor said.

"We have saved fifty thousand dollars for you to make the perfect ring."

"You guys…"

"We wanted to do this." Tierno said.

"We want Serena to be happy, and it seems that she is happy when she's around you." Shauna cheered.

"Thank you…" Ash covered his mouth as he began to cry.

"Now come on." They all took Ash inside.

"Hi, welcome to diancie's jewelry. How can I help you?" The employee asked.

Time skip: 3 days later

Serena's view

Ash has been quiet for the last three days, avoiding Serena and going to train. He's been avoiding her so much that she was in her room on her videophone, crying.

'Serena? What's wrong?'

"It's Ash… he's been avoiding me for the past three days. I don't know what I've done." Serena cried.

'Serena… I'm sure everything is fine. You know how much Ash loves you. Maybe he has a big event planned for you.'

*ring* *ring*

"It's Ash."

'Answer, I'll talk to you later.'

Serena hung Shauna up and answered.

"Hey Ash…" Serena tried to hide her tears, but failed miserably.

'Serena, what's wrong?'

"It's… nothing. Why did you call?"

'I wanted to invite you to this location.' Ash held a piece of paper up to the videophone.

"Um sure, I'll be there-"

'Can you show up at 8:30?' Ash asked.

"S-Sure." Serena said.

'Okay, I have to go. Bye, love you.' He smiled as he waved goodbye.

"Bye." Serena hung up.

She now had hope that she was still his love. She took a shower, got dressed, made her hair, fell asleep, woke up, hair was messy, re-brushed it, put on shoes, and walked out the door,

Later that night

Ash was in a fancy black suit, made by Shauna. He was currently sitting on a picnic blanket with a lovely feast prepared, along with a little ice bucket of wine.

'Oh I'm nervous.' Ash thought to himself.

He heard foot steps and turned to see Serena. The sun was setting, making her glow, her eyes began to sparkle, and Ash thought he was going to pass out.

"Hey, h-how do I look?" Serena blushed.

"You… look beautiful." Ash said in awe, making her turn as red as Pikachu's cheeks.

"Thanks, did… did you make this?" Serena asked.

"Y-Yeah, come on. Sit." Ash said.

The two sat and began to talk.

"Ash, where have you been for the past three days?"

"I've been… busy." Ash said.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon." Ash said.

"But-"

"Come on, let's have some of this food." Ash said.

They ate and drank. Serena was gonna ask another question when Ash stood up and asked for her hand.

The two stood, and Ash escorted her to a cliff.

"Ash, what's-"

"Shh. Here it comes." Ash said.

Suddenly, a firework went off. And another and another, and then a large amount shot into the air, spelling.

'Serena, will you marry me?'

Serena's eyes became watery as she looked at Ash. He smiled, kneeled, and pulled out a box. She at this point, shed tears of joy. He opened the box and she gasped. It was a silver ring, with yellow and red diomands around the ring and in the center, a small pink diamond made by diancie.

Serena nodded profusely and hugged him. She pushed him to the ground and began to kiss him.

The next morning

Grace was walking through the house.

"Serena? Serena?" Grace called out.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Serena's door. Nothing. She opened it, it was completely untouched. She walked over to the guest room. She knocked. She heard groaning. She opened the door and saw Ash and Serena were, fully clothed, in the bed. She then saw Serena's left hand and saw the engagement ring.

'Ooo, I'll go get the wedding books.' Grace cheered as she walked back downstairs.

6 months later

Ash was more nervous than ever. He had half of his outfit on and his best men, pikachu, Clemont, and Calem, we're trying to calm him down.

"Dude, you're gonna be fine."

"What if I mess up? What if I say 'I don't' by accident?"

"Hey, didn't you have anxiety pills?" Calem whispered to Clemont.

"Yes, but they knock you out within seconds for a range of time." Clemont whispered.

"Guys! I'm stressing out here!" Ash shouted.

'I bet our bride doesn't have to deal with this.' All three of them thought.

Elsewhere

"AHHHH!"

"Serena, calm down!" Korrina shouted.

"I'm so nervous, what if I say 'I don't'? What if he doesn't show up? What if this was his form of a joke? What if-"

"SERENA!" Shauna shouted.

"What?!" Serena shouted back.

"Everything will be fine. Now come on, we need to get the rest of the dress on you."

With Ash

*SLAP*

"Ow!" Ash held his cheek.

"Pika Pikachu, pikapi. Pi pika pi pi Pikachu, pikapi."

"Pikachu, I don't know what you're saying." Ash said.

"How about, shut up, Ash. You're going to be fine, so go get ready." Calem said as he threw Ash the rest of his suit.

Elsewhere

"Serena, you won't say 'I don't' by accident, this is no joke, and I'm sure that Ash is there waiting as we speak. So get ready." Korrina said as she began to apply some make up.

Some time later

Ash was at the altar, waiting for his beloved. He looked to his right, and saw Clemont, Calem, and Trevor. They were giving him nods and thumbs up. He looked to his left and saw Shauna, Korrina, and Bonnie. They were smiling and nodding.

'Now the time is here.' Ash thought to himself.

Outside

Serena was at the front door. She inhaled, counted to four, and exhaled.

'Now the moment has come.' She thought to herself.

The doors opened, the music played, the people sat up to see the bride. The glowing white wedding dress, and the beautiful girl wearing it. Grace stood next to her with a tearful smile on her face. She escorted the bride to the altar and let her hand go.

"May the groom reveal the bride?"

Ash hesitantly removed the wedding mask (the thing that no one can see through, the bride has it on) and saw his wife. As beautiful as ever, no lipstick, no make up, just her normal self, who in Ash's opinion, was more beautiful than make up.

After the talk from the priest

"May we see the rings?"

Fenniken and Pikachu appeared, holding a pillow with two rings on it.

"Serena Saki, do you take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Serena said as she took the ring and put it on him.

"And do you, Ash Ketchum take Serena Saki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ash said as he put the ring on her.

"By the graces of Arceus, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled as the two kissed.

'I do.'

Time skip: 10 months later

Ash was in the hospital, he was so scared for Serena. Next to him was his mother in law, Grace, and his friends, Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"Mr. Ketchum, your wife would like to see you." Nurse joy said.

Ash got up and ran inside the ER. He saw his wife, still as beautiful as as the day they got married. The only difference was her stomach that looked like it had a ball in it.

"Serena, sweety I'm here." He held her hand.

*BREAK*

Ash was holding the pain in as he felt every bone in his hand break.

"Shut up, this is you're fault!" Serena shouted.

"Oh I know, sweety. I'm sorry." Ash forced himself to smile.

"Okay, mrs. Ketchum, push."

"AAAGH!" Serena cried out, almost ripping Ash's arm off.

"Again!"

"AAAAAGH!"

"I can see them. Once more."

"NNNG…AAAAAAAGH!" Serena shouted.

The room was silent and replaced by baby cries.

"Congratulations, you gave birth to twin sisters." Nurse joy smiled.

"Let me see them." Ash said.

She handed him the babies.

"Their beautiful." Ash said.

"Let me see them." Serena said.

He gave Serena the twins and she smiled.

"Do you two have a names in mind for them?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ruby. Ruby Ketchum. For this one." Ash said as he gently picked up Ruby.

"And Blake Ketchum." Serena said as she raised Blake.

Nurse Joy smiled.

"What perfect names."

"We're a family now, and we will be forever and ever." Serena smiled as she nuzzled Blake's nose.

'Forever and ever.'


	4. Chapter 4: a tragic promise

Time skip: 11 months

Serena was on her bed in her and Ash's house. It was a two story house, like her mother's. She was holding Ruby who was crying, as she watched the news. Blake was in her crib, asleep.

'Breaking news, suspect, Vince velantro (good god, if you are a real person and/or real suspect, do not kill me.) has escaped custody. This man was charged with kidnapping, thievery, and murder. He was last seen around vaniville town, but officials will find him soon.'

"Hey Ash, I think we should lock everything tonight."

"You think so?" Ash asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Serena said.

"Okay. I'll go double check." Ash said as he left to go downstairs.

He walked downstairs and from Serena's view, this is what she heard.

"…What the?"

*BREAK*

"HEY, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"GIVE ME WHAT YOU HAVE!"

The sounds of grunting and things breaking.

"LITTLE PRICK."

*BAM BAM*

Blake and Ruby began to cry, and Serena tried to calm them down.

"Now who could that be?"

"NO, YOU… *cough*"

She heard footsteps come up the stairs. Then he entered. He was 6' 1", he was slightly buff, he had a black ski mask, and a gun.

"Now why don't the four of us go for a walk?"

"No." Serena cried.

"I don't like that answer." He walked towards them.

"S-Stay away!" Serena yelled.

"Oh this will be fun." He laughed.

She shut her eyes and held her twins tightly.

"HELP!" She shouted.

"No ones coming, and by the time some one does, we'll be gone." He laughed.

*SSSSLK*

The man belched blood as he saw a knife was through his chest.

"Over my dead body." Ash said weakly.

He took the knife out and by the time the man turned around, he shoved the knife up his throat, killing him.

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Are… you all… okay?" Ash asked .

"…Yes we're fine." Serena said.

"Good… someone's gotta… take care of them…" Ash said as he fell to the ground.

"ASH!"

"KPD, OPEN UP!" A Jenny yelled.

"Help!"

They burst through, ran up the stairs and picked Ash up.

"Get the medic!"

"Ash?! Ash!" He saw Serena's face last. He reached out and stroked her face.

"I…love… you." Ash said as his hand fell.

"Ash! ASH!"

"Clear!"

*Bmf*

"Nothing, again. Clear!"

*Bmf*

"Still nothing, once more. CLEAR!"

*Bmf*

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Serena shouted.

The skies became clouded and rain poured.

Time skip: 5 days later

Serena cried as she saw her beloved's tombstone.

'Here lies Ash Ketchum

A loving husband and a caring father.'

Her mother and friends were there, crying for him.

"Sweety, we are so sorry." Grace placed a hand on her shoulder.

"H-He's gone…" Serena cried.

"Serena…" Shauna asked.

"I want to be alone…" Serena snapped.

They left as Serena cried at the sight.

Hours passed and Serena collapsed from exhaustion. Grace appeared and carried her to bed.

In her dreams

Serena was in a meadow, the breeze hut her skin, the silence filled the air. She turned and saw Ash, smiling at her.

"Ash?" Serena shed a tear and sprinted at him. But she stopped when she saw him turn around, but before he did so, he said four words.

"Take care of them." And that's when he turned to sand and flew through the air.

"Ash, come back!" Serena shouted.

When he was completely gone, she fell to her knees and weeped. About five minutes later, she tearfully nodded.

"I promise, my love. I promise to raise them as best as I can." Serena smiled.

Reality

Serena woke up to the sound of two babies crying. She got up and picked them up.

"I promise to care for you two until the end of time. For you and for him." Serena said.

'I will stay with you all our days.'


	5. Chapter 5: a new challenge

In the region of Kalos, a girl around the age of 15 was running with a Lucario. She had a red cloak, a black sweater, a red and black skirt, and a worn out hat on. This was Ruby Ketchum. The two ran and ran along the coast.

'Mistress, I believe that it is time to head back.'

"I agree, Lucario. Last one there doesn't get mom's cookies." Ruby smirked.

The two sprinted even harder up the road and to the house.

They ran in, breathing heavily when they saw the cookies and milk. What made their blood turn cold was when a hand began to grab the cookies and placed them in their owner's mouth. This was Blake Ketchum. She was slightly taller than Ruby, had long black hair, yellow eyes, which she was told was inherited by her grandfather, a white sleeveless shirt with a black tank top over it, black pants, and a black bow on her head. What was also possibly a part of her was one of the many books she read.

"You're late." She said as she looked at her book.

"That's mine!" Ruby shouted.

"Not anymore." Blake sipped her milk.

"Grrr. Mom!"

"What is it?" Their mom came out.

Serena Ketchum, she's gotten older. Her hair in a ponytail, her clothes slightly less fashionable, her skin, still the same.

"Blake isn't sharing!"

"She was out longer than she usually is, so I decided to claim them." Blake said.

"Aren't you two a little old for this?"

"But-"

"She's right." Blake said.

She took a few cookies and gave them to Ruby.

"Sorry, mom." Blake said.

"It's okay. *sigh*"

"What is it mom?" Ruby asked as she dunked her cookie in milk.

"You remind me so much of your father." Serena said.

Serena told them of how most of his friends and his own mother betrayed him and tried to steal from him. Ruby and Blake grew to hate them except Gary and Dawn. But Ruby was different, she began to train with the Riolu that Korrina gave her on her first birthday, and all of the pokemon that her father had.

"Pika." Pikachu yawned.

Pikachu has become more of a house pokemon than a adventure pokemon. Ever since his best friend died, he has… changed.

"TV time!" Ruby shouted.

She turned on the tv and saw the news.

'And now it seems that the new world championship will be held on an island off of the region of Kanto.'

'That's right Steve, I hope it was worth all that money.'

"Hey mom, look at this. They finally finished the world championships tournament." Blake said.

"Mom, can I join, please? Please please please."

"I know how much you've wanted this, and you have been training your Pokemon every day… okay. But you and Blake are going together."

"What?" Blake asked. "Why? I don't even want to be a trainer."

It's true, while Ruby is a trainer like her father, Blake is a coordinator like her mother.

"Ruby, go choose your Pokemon for the trip."

"Oo, I'll go call Penny, Nora, Lie Ren, and everyone else and… Weiss." Ruby blushed as she dashed off.

"Mom, you know I don't want to go."

"Blake, you're more mature than her, that's why I need you there."

"…okay." Blake said.

She went to pack her things.

Serena went to the computer and videod someone.

'Bonjour Serena, how may I help?'

"Hello, professor. My daughter, Ruby wants to enter the world championships. We can't pay for something that expensive, can you please help?"

'Serena, you and Calem saved the world from being destroyed when you stopped team flare. Why would I say no?' He smiled.

"Thank you so much." Serena smiled.

"Now let's see…"

A few minutes later

'Okay, you have a reservation for three-'

"Two."

'Two?'

"I'm not going, I will never return to that region." Serena gritted her teeth.

'Ah, I understand… and now it's two people checked into a suite at the Grand Cloyster. They are to be there by next week on Thursday.' Professor Sycamore said.

"Thank you again, goodbye, professor." She hung up.

Elsewhere

"You're coming too?!" Ruby yelled at the face on the screen.

'Yes, my father is allowing me to participate.' A girl with white hair said.

"That's awesome, Weiss."

'Hehe.' Weiss giggled.

Ruby blushed.

"My oh my, Ruby. Is someone blushing?" Blake asked from the doorway.

"Gotta go." Ruby said.

'Okay I-' she was cut off when Ruby hung up.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing, I came to pack when I heard giggling and seeing you blushing." Blake smirked.

"Shut up." Ruby threw a pillow at her.

"Well anyways, we have to get ready. Pack your bags."

"Already done." Ruby pointed at the eight bags.

"How did you… you know what, nevermind." Blake said as she packed her clothing.

"I'm getting my pokemon." Ruby said.

She ran downstairs and out of the door towards the pokemon area. She opened the gate and all of the pokemon ran to her.

"Hey everyone, so get this… soon we're going to the World championships." Ruby cheered.

'Do you think that were ready, mistress?' Lucario asked.

"Of course, Lucario." Ruby said.

Charizard roared ferociously.

'He's in.' Lucario said.

"Anyone else think they're ready?"

'I will gladly go into battle for you, mistress.' Lucario kneeled.

Gardevoir formed a moonblast in her hands, Garchomp roared, and Feraligator shot a hydro pump.

"Anyone else?" Ruby asked.

"Pika." Pikachu walked out onto the ranch.

"Pikachu?" Ruby asked.

"Pi pikapi, pikachu." Pikachu said.

'He wants to avenge Ash by winning the tournament.' Lucario said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Pika… CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu launched a large lightning bolt into the air.

"I guess that's a yes. The more the merrier!" Ruby cheered.

"Pika." Pikachu smiled.

"Well we have our team, now we need to train harder than ever. Are we ready?" Ruby asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Ruby was already out of the gate, running. Her pokemon followed and the training began.

Time skip: two weeks and three days

Ruby, Blake, and a girl with white hair were on the beach. The white haired girl had a fancy white and red dress.

"So do you have your top Pokemon with you, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do, you dolt." Weiss chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry, it was only a question." Ruby pushed Weiss.

"I'm sure that glaceon is the only one I need." Weiss gloated.

"Oh really?" Ruby smirked.

"Well what about you? Who do you have?" Weiss asked.

"I have Lucario, Feraligator, Charizard, Garchomp, Gerdevoir, and my father's first pokemon, Pikachu." Ruby said.

Pikachu hopped onto ruby's shoulder and waved.

"Aw I haven't seen a Pikachu, it's so cute." Weiss said.

"Are you two ready?" Blake asked as she walked out, Serena behind her.

"Hi, mrs. Ketchum." Weiss waved.

"Weiss, remember what I told you? It's Serena." She smiled.

"Oh right."

"Are your parents going to see you leave, Weiss?" She asked.

"No, I was just given the 'do well' lecture." Weiss sighed.

"Well, I know that you're going to be great in the tournament." Serena said.

"Thank you, ms- I mean Serena." Weiss said.

Weiss grows up in a very strict house, run by her father who works with the pokemon medicine business.

"Well, Staraptor, come out." Blake said.

She threw her pokemon and the large bird appeared.

"What about our stuff?" Ruby asked as she released Charizard.

"Professor Sycamore already teleported our luggage to our room." Blake said.

"Oh okay."

"Hey Weiss, if you want, Ruby could give you a lift." Blake smirked.

Ruby glared at Blake while Weiss blushed.

"I-If it's not a real bother…"

"Yeah, no problem." Ruby sweatdropped as she helped Weiss up.

Serena was laughing behind them. A few cars pulled up and old friends appeared, there was Trevor, Tierno, Calem, Shauna, and Velvet Sana, there was professor sycamore, and Diantha.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena smiled.

"We came to wish your kid's good luck." Professor Sycamore said.

"Hey Velvet." Ruby waved.

She shyly waved back.

"Man we really have to fix that shy problem of hers." Blake whispered.

"No kidding." Ruby whispered back.

Shauna and Calem got married about eleven years ago and had Velvet after the first year. She's been a shy person ever since the day Blake and Ruby met her.

Blake got onto Staraptor while Ruby and Pikachu hopped onto Charizard.

"Hey, take these." Shauna said as she pulled a box out of her car.

"*gasp, Shauna's cookies!" Blake and Ruby shouted.

Weiss sweatdropped as they thanked Shauna multiple times and got back on their pokemon.

"Um what?"

"I'll explain on the way there." Ruby said.

"Come on, it's a long trip to Kanto from what I hear. So we should go." Blake began to ascend.

"Let's go, Charizard." Ruby said.

Charizard roared and ascended into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Weiss yelped and grabbed onto Ruby, making Ruby blush as red as her cloak.

They were cheered for by the people below until they could hear them.

"Do you think she's going to do a good job?" Bonnie asked.

"Ruby has her father's blood in her. She is going to win." Serena smiled as she looked at the clouds.

"Well come on, let's watch some movies like old times." Calem said.

"YEAH." They cheered.

As the two flying types were in the air, their owners were talking to one another.

"Hey, sis. You should get some sleep we have a long way there and you did stay up for the past two days training even longer." Blake said.

"What are you talking about? I'm…*yawn* completely… awa~" Ruby said as she finally collapsed.

"Did she really stay up for the past two days?"

"Yup. Mom says it's what our dad did before a battle." Blake said as she pulled out a book and began reading.

"Wow." Weiss said.

Blake glanced up and saw Weiss lie down next to Ruby and fell asleep beside her.

'They are so into each other.' Blake said as she read more of her book.


	6. Chapter 6: a time to remember

**So pokemon master 101 asked me why I didn't have yang and Ruby be the children because they're sisters in the anime. Here are the reasons, yang has a personality that is way different than Serena or Ash, Ruby and Blake have the same sort of hair style, they are the total stereotype of twins, one that reads and one that trains.**

Ruby was waking up from her beautiful dream to see Weiss was wrapped around her. Ruby had to use all her strength not to have a bloody nose. She unwrapped herself and looked ahead. She saw an island in the distance and from what her mom said to Blake.

'Blake, there should be no landmarks between here and Kanto, so the next area that you see should be Kanto.' Serena said.

'Okay.' Blake said.

"Hey, you guys. Wake up." Ruby said.

"Ruby, no. Don't leave the bed. Five more minutes…" Weiss groaned.

"Uh Weiss?"

"Huh wha… oh uh look there's Kanto." Weiss said as she blushed madly.

Ruby was unconscious from all the blood that shot out her nose after what she heard Weiss say.

"Okay, Staraptor, Charizard, let's find the island." Blake said.

The two nodded and flew around the region. Charizard noticed a firework go off in the distance and followed it, Staraptor close behind.

They flew over mount Moon and saw the island. It was huge, like a floating city. Thousands of fireworks, hundreds of thousands of boats and pokemon appearing.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." Weiss said.

"Staraptor take us to the docks." Blake said.

Staraptor headed to its destination with Charizard in tow. The two landed easily and the three hopped off.

"That was an interesting trip." Ruby said.

Weiss blushed, thanked them and grabbed her belongings.

"So Weiss, where are you staying?"

"Well I… actually, I don't think I was able to get a room." Weiss was actually shocked at what she just said.

"What, the great Weiss couldn't get a room? I'm shocked." Ruby fainted sarcastically.

"I don't know where to go." Weiss said nervously.

Ruby and Blake discovered that Weiss HATES new places without someone there. Too much to get used to.

"Well I uh I guess you could stay… with us." Ruby said.

"Really?"

"Professor Sycamore said we had a suite reserved for us, so there should be room for you." Blake said.

"Oh thank you, you guys." Weiss hugged them.

"Come on, we have to go check in." Ruby dashed off.

Location skip: Pokecenter

Blake went to go check into the hotel while Ruby and Weiss were turning in their pokemon.

"Hi, my name is-"

"NURSE JOY!" A man's voice yelled.

"Where have you been all m-"

"BROCK!"

"Sorry, Misty. Force of habit." Brock scratched his head.

"Brock." Ruby glared.

"Do you know him?" Weiss asked.

"I know of him and the others who betrayed my father."

"Come on, we should get in line." Weiss said to get the away from Brock.

They were waiting in line when a group of people appeared behind them.

"Hi, are you two competing?" A woman asked.

"Yes, we are. My name is Weiss." Weiss smiled.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is May Shinji, this is my husband Drew Shinji, our son Ethan, and my little brother, Max Maple. This is Misty and Brock Pewter, Iris and Cilan Dent, and Dawn and Gary Oak."

Gary was looking at Ruby, specifically her head.

Ruby gritted her teeth and glared at them.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Max whispered.

"May I help whoever is next?"

Ruby walked up and spoke.

"Hi my name is nurse Joy, how can I help you?"

"I would like to register for the tournament."

"Very well, may I see your Pokedex?"

Ruby handed her the Pokedex. When she looked at the data on it, her eyes widened.

"You're-"

"My name is Ruby, nurse. May I join?" Ruby asked.

"W-Why of course." Nurse joy quickly set it up and handed the Pokedex back.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

After that, she waited for Weiss to finish her check in when Gary and Dawn walked out.

"I know that hat anywhere." Gary said.

"Are you Ash's child?" Dawn asked.

Ruby looked at them and remembered what they did.

"Yes, I am." Ruby said.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Gary asked.

"…" Ruby looked down.

The two kept asking when they saw Pikachu run up and jump on her shoulder.

"Pikachu, is Ash…"

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

"Oh my god." Dawn cupped her hand and fell to her knees.

"Mom said that he was shot twice by a burglar when me and my sister were less than a year old. He almost took us when he was stabbed by my father." Ruby said.

"Look, Ruby, is it? We promise to look after you while you're here." Dawn said.

Ruby nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Ruby! Where are you?" Weiss called out from around the corner.

"I have to go." Ruby said.

"Good luck in the tournament." Dawn waved.

Ruby went around the corner and saw Weiss.

"Come on, let's get to the room." Ruby said.

Location skip

They opened the door to see the room, it was gorgeous. A pool outside, a giant TV, and on the right, there was a bathroom, and one big bedroom, and on the left was another bathroom and big bedroom.

"This is…" Weiss started.

"Freaking awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"Shh, I'm reading." Blake hushed from the couch.

"You always read." Ruby said.

"And you always train."

"Touché, twin sister." Ruby said.

"Well, Weiss I was able to get your stuff here, but we have a problem."

"What?"

"There are only two bedrooms." Blake said.

"Oh, right."

"I can sleep on the couch." Ruby said.

"Ruby, no. It's your hotel room, I should sleep on the couch." Weiss said.

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Ruby, I-"

"Nope."

Ruby began to push Weiss into her room and shut the door.

"Now start unpacking." Ruby said.

"*sigh* there's no changing your mind. Okay." Weiss said behind the door.

Ruby walked to Blake and hugged her.

"Ruby wha-"

"I saw the people who hurt and helped dad." Ruby said.

"Oh." Blake's eyes widened.

"W-We should call mom." Ruby said.

She walked to their televideo and called.

In Kalos

They were watching a movie about Mew fighting a strong clone of him when the phone rang.

"I'll be back, you guys. I need to take this." Serena smiled.

She walked into the other room to answer.

"Hey, Ruby. Are you guys there?"

'Yeah…'

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

'I… saw the people who you told me about. Gary and Dawn, and the others.'

"Oh, what did you do?"

'I didn't say anything, but when Gary saw my hat, he knew who I was. When I was away from the others, he and Dawn asked me and I told them.' Ruby said.

"It's harder to talk about him then it seems." Serena said.

'Well, we're here now. No turning back.'

"You're going to do just fine."

'Thanks, well it's getting late there I assume.'

"Yeah, it's about 10:30 at night."

'Well, I gotta go.'

"Bye sweety, love you."

'Love you, too. Bye.'

When Ruby hung up, Serena wiped her eyes.

"Serena? What's up?" Shauna asked.

"I need to go visit him." Serena said.

"I'll go let them know." Shauna nodded.

Serena walked outside the house and up a hill. She walked to a cliff. The air was breezy, the Pidgeys flying through the air, the waved hitting the cliff. On the edge of the cliff was an old tombstone.

'Here lies Ash Ketchum

A loving husband and a caring father.'

"Hey, Ash."

Serena sat down and looked at the grave.

"Well, Ash. Ruby is hitting the big times. She really does have your blood in her, always looking for a challenge. She was so motivated, pikachu got out of his retirement." she tearfully chuckled, "I wish you were here, my love. Here to cheer them on, here to teach them how to care for the pokemon."

A wind flew at her, and she swore she heard,

'Me too.'

She cried for a few minutes before she stood up and smiled.

"But if it wasn't for you, that man would have done unimaginable things to the kids." Serena said.

She walked to the side, kissed the grave, and left.

In the hotel

It was about 9:30 at night and the three were asleep. Well, most of them were. Weiss was in the bed, looking at the ceiling.

'I want to tell her how I feel, but what if she doesn't like me back?'

That's when she heard groaning from the main room. She walked outside and saw that Ruby face planted on the floor.

'Okay, I will not stand for this.' Weiss thought to herself.

She picked Ruby up and carried her to her bed. She placed her gently on the bed and Ruby snuggled up to it. When Weiss got in, Ruby sleepily wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"Weiss… don't leave…" she said in her sleep.

Weiss was shocked at what she heard, but smiled, stroked Ruby's hair, and fell asleep.

The next day

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the inaugural world championship tournament. There are 1500 trainers here, but when this is all over, there will be only one winner! And now, Charles Goodshow."

As the trainers waited there, Ruby and Weiss looked at all the competition. The one person who she wasn't sure about was a man who had a black cloak on.

"Thank you all for coming. The rounds that will happen next week are… James Lee vs Harold tien in arena 1 at Monday, Weiss Schnee vs Tammy Lin in arena 2 at Tuesday, Henry Coe vs…"

When he stopped, everyone became curious and listened.

"Ruby Ketchum in arena 3 at Wednesday."

Suddenly the whole stadium gasped and the trainers began to look at each other.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other.

"And then we have Max Maple vs Cher Shin in arena 4 on Thursday. Those are the first matches, you are free to leave and good luck."

Later

Blake was in the room Ruby and Weiss appeared.

"It seems that Kanto missed dad." Blake said.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"So… what's the plan?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to the pool." Ruby was already off to her room.

"So how was your first night sleeping with my sister?"

"What?" Weiss blushed madly.

"I saw you come pick my sister up and take her to your bed."

"W-Well, she looked uncomfortable on the floor, so I put her on my bed."

"Is that all?" Blake smirked.

"She wrapped her arms around me and told me not to leave." Weiss said.

"Did she really?" Blake chuckled.

"Yes." Weiss nodded.

"How did she react when she woke up?"

"She apologized for coming in and sleeping in my bed." Weiss said.

"CANNON BALL!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss and Blake saw Ruby run out the door and jump into the pool.

Weiss walked to her room and changed into her swimsuit.

Outside

Ruby and Weiss were swimming in the pool when Blake came out in a bikini and started sunbathing.

"Blake come join us." Ruby said.

"No, you know I hate the water." Blake glared at the water.

"Hey Blake, you know that guy Sun? The guy who always wears a small shirt?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I have a secret to tell you about him." Weiss said.

Weiss motioned for Blake to come towards her. She leaned her head in and placed her hand at her ear.

"Tell me."

Weiss grabbed her arm and yanked her into the water.

"He loves the water." Weiss laughed.

Blake popped up and made an "oh my god," face. She looked at Weiss and said, "You're evil!"

"Come and get me!" Weiss laughed as she ran away from Blake.

Ruby laughed as the two chased each other.

"It's not my fault, Ruby told me who you like!"

"What?" Blake glared at Ruby.

"Weiss, you rat!" Ruby ran away.

That's when it turned into an all out pool fight.

Later

The three were on chairs drying off.

"That was fun." Ruby said.

"It wasn't for me." Blake crossed her arms.

"Blake… no lying." Ruby said.

Blake looked at Ruby and smiled, "okay it was a bit fun."

"Hey, even if we don't win the tournament, I won't care, it's been fun so far." Weiss said.

"Same." Ruby said.

"I'm not even participating." Blake shrugged.

They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their time together.


	7. Chapter 7: a reveal of true love

Brock and the others were in the arena that the mysterious Ruby Ketchum was going to partake in.

"On the left we have Henry Coe from sinnoh and on the right we have Ruby Ketchum from Kalos!"

Everyone stared at the right platform.

When Ruby appeared everyone cheered while the traitors' jaws hit the floor.

"Lucario, it's time to fight." Ruby said.

"Charizard, we're up!"

In the stands

"That's her?!" Max shouted.

"Where is Ash!" Misty shouted.

In the arena

"Begin!"

"Lucario Xtreme speed."

'Lucario, aura sphere.'

"Charizard, fly into the air."

Charizard began to ascend into the air to avoid Lucario, but was hit in the face by an aura sphere, knocking him down.

"Lucario, power up punch."

Lucario jumped onto Charizard's stomach, winked, and whaled on him.

"Stop." Ruby said.

Lucario stopped and saw that Charizard was unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Ruby Ketchum is the victor."

Ruby returned Lucario and walked away from the field as people tried to ask her questions.

In the lockeroom

Ruby got there and finally exhaled. She was so nervous about the way the match would go, but chuckled as she sat there.

"Hey, you did it!" Blake cheered as she walked in.

"That was awesome." Weiss hugged her.

Ruby blushed as she hugged Weiss back.

"Come on. We should get back to the room. Don't want all those fans asking us questions." Blake said.

"Right." Ruby nodded.

Later that day

Ruby turned in Lucario to nurse joy when Max and Brock appeared.

"Ruby."

"What?" Ruby glared.

"Where is your father? Why are you here instead of him?" Brock asked.

"I know why, he left her and the teen mom when he realized that he was about to have a kid. Am I right?" Max smirked.

Ruby glared at them.

"Or maybe he's just losing another tournament." Max and Brock laughed.

Ruby began to tear up as they insulted her dead father.

"You want to know where he is?"

"Yeah." Brock and Max seemed interested.

"He's dead." She shed a tear.

They were surprised.

"Ha couldn't handle the pressure and ended it." Brock and Max laughed as they held their sides.

Ruby began to cry as they laughed.

The hooded man came into the Pokecenter to retrieve his pokemon when he saw Ruby. He walked up and placed his hand on Brock's shoulder.

"Yeah, wha-"

*WHAM*

Brock was on the ground, out like a light.

"What the-" Max said as he looked at the man.

His hooded figure gave Max the chills and quickly dragged Brock out of there.

He sighed and walked over to Ruby. He knelt down and offered her a hand. She wiped her eyes, looked at him and held his hand.

'Why does this feeling feel so… familiar. The feeling of protection?' Ruby thought to herself.

The hooded man lifted her head and saw that she shed another tear. He reached into his cloak and pulled out an old handkerchief and wiped it away.

"Th-thanks." Ruby said as she backed up.

"Go." Is all he said.

She nodded and walked out.

At the room

Weiss was going back and forth, chewing her thumb nervously.

"She should've been back now." Weiss said.

"Weiss the line there might be long." Blake said.

"But still."

"It's okay, your secret crush is bound to be here soon." Blake said as Weiss blushed.

Ruby opened the door and was about to be hugged by Weiss when Weiss saw the teary eyes.

"Ruby what happened?" Weiss asked.

"Blake, two of those… jerks made fun of dad and called mom a teen mom."

Blake looked at her and gritted her teeth.

"The nerve of them." She said.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Ruby said.

"O-Okay." Weiss said.

Ruby went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Wow, she must've really loved your father." Weiss said.

"Well mom said that even though she didn't see dad a lot, she could tell that she and our dad would've been a great team. She told us that when Ruby cried, she would only fall asleep when he picked her up." Blake became teary eyed herself.

"The way he left was just horrible." Weiss looked down.

"Yeah. Well, enough about the past, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to go sunbathe." Weiss said.

"Okay." Blake said as she went to her room.

With the traitors and friends

Drew opened the door to see Max drag Brock in.

"Brock!" Misty shouted as she ran to his side.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"I'll tell you what, that girl Ruby. We ask her if we can see Ash and some guy punched Brock to the ground." Max said.

"Well did she say where he is?" Iris asked.

"He's dead." Max said.

They all gasped.

"Mommy, who's Ash?" Ethan asked.

"An-An old friend." Dawn teared up.

The rest of the day they forgot about it and just hung out.

The next day, Ruby got up and walked to the TV.

She watched and saw who her next opponent was. She smiled when it showed the name.

'Drew Shinji vs Ruby Ketchum'

She leaped into the air in joy.

"Yes!"

Blake walked out, rubbing her eye.

"Ruby, why are you up this early? And why are you cheering?" She groaned.

"I get to fight Drew, he's going down!" Ruby gave a thumbs down.

"Can you cheer silently? I'm going back to sleep." Blake yawned.

Ruby apologized and ran out to go get Lucario.

Location skip

Ruby was at the desk, waiting for nurse joy when she was confronted by drew.

"I hear that were gonna fight each other on Monday. I hope that you are better than your father ever was." Drew said.

"I wish you luck in our battle." Ruby said, extending her hand.

Drew looked at her hand and laughed.

"You are Ash's kid." Drew sorted as he shook his head and left.

"Jerk." Ruby whispered.

"Hi, my name is nurse joy, how can I help you?" An older version of Nurse joy asked.

"I was hoping to get my Lucario back."

"Of course." She said.

She grabbed the pokeball, and handed it to Ruby. She then saw the hat and laughed.

"You are Ash's daughter aren't you?"

"Are you going to insult my dad as well?" Ruby sighed.

"No, I remember him when he was just starting. You see, I am the nurse joy that works in the Viridian city here. About, oh my how long ago, twenty or twenty one years ago, a ten year old and my friend officer Jenny rode in on their bike. He had a Pikachu that was badly hurt. I treated his Pikachu as best as I could when the power was cut from the crime organization known as team rocket. However they didn't scare this ten year old. He got a brilliant idea to use the power of the generator, put it in his Pikachu and Pikachu blasted the three rocket members into the sky. That boy… was your father."

"Wow. He did that?"

"Yes he did, from what I heard." She heard a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Gary.

"Mr. Oak, when-"

"Ruby, please. It's Gary."

"Oh um Gary, when did you get here?"

"Just got here. I wanted to apologize for Drew. He so cocky about himself since your father… left."

"I can see the change." Ruby said.

Gary chuckled, "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Humiliate him." Gary said.

Ruby smirked and nodded.

On Monday

Ruby was in the locker room, getting ready. Her sister was there, cheering for her.

"According to my statistics, you have a 80.8% chance of success with Lucario."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him on the Internet, stating what his most powerful pokemon is."

"Thanks, nerd." Ruby nudged.

"Now go on. Go impress Weiss."

"I hate you." Ruby glared.

"I know." Blake smiled.

She stood on the platform as it rose into the air.

"On the left we have Ruby Ketchum!"

"Ru-By! Ru-By!"

"And on the right, we have Drew Shinji."

"Drew! Drew! Drew!"

"Release your pokemon."

"Roselia, it's time to fight." Drew shouted.

"Rosella, huh? Charizard, go!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby released Charizard and then kept her hand around her wrist.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ruby's Charizard and Drew's Roselia. No time limit, no substitutions. Begin!"

In the stands

"Go Drew! Show that bitch why her pathetic father left!" Brock shouted.

Blake stood up, turned around and slapped him in the face. Weiss stood up and punched him.

"What the hell?!"

"That was for my sister and father."

"And that was for my cr- friend." Weiss said.

The traitors just shut up then.

Elsewhere in the stands

The hooded man glared at what the traitors said, but saw as Blake slapped them. He then looked back at the arena and saw that hafiz are was using a flamethrower attack.

In the arena

Ruby was winning by a landslide. Drew was sweating bullets as Roselia was getting hurt.

"ROSELIA!" She heard May yell.

"Use solar beam!"

Roselia unleashed the solar beam that she has been storing and nailed Charizard in the chest. Charizard flew back into the wall and breathed heavily.

"NOW!" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

She rose her wrist into the air and touched it, it glowed purple and then Charizard's neck glowed purple as well. A bright light blocked everyone's view and then when it faded, everyone was shocked. A black Charizard with blue flames in its mouth. It's roar was tremendous.

"Wh-What is that thing?!"

"Mega Charizard, flamethrower."

Charizard shot a huge amount of flames at Roselia. As soon as the blast hit, Roselia was out.

"Roselia is unable to battle, Ruby is the winner." The announcer said.

In the stands

"YEAH!" Weiss and Blake cheered.

"NO!" The traitors, minus Gary and Dawn shouted.

Blake was about to look at Ruby but saw the hooded man.

'Why does that person feel familiar?' Blake thought.

"Blake!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you for a while you dolt. Let's go see Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yeah-" Blake looked where the man was and saw that he was gone.

Outside the arena

The hooded man was lying against the building, looking at an old worn out photo. It was a unidentifiable woman, a man and two children.

'I will stay with you all our days.' He thought as he shed a tear onto the photo.

"That was so cool when you used the mega stone." He quickly regained his posture when he heard them walking out of the arena. He looked at the time and saw that he was up.

"How long has it been since you used that?" Blake asked.

"I don't think I've ever used it. Mom only told us about." Ruby said.

"Wait how did you get one?" Weiss asked.

"Calem let me borrow it." Ruby smiled.

In Kalos

Serena saw the fight and glared at Calem.

"Uh… she asked?"

Serena then did the cracking knuckles scene in kill la kill.

"Uh oh." Shauna covered Violet's eyes.

In Kanto

"I'm sure he's okay." Ruby shrugged.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Blake asked.

"Whoa look." Ruby pointed at the tv.

The screen showed the hooded man challenging a 19 year old girl.

'Release your Pokemon.'

The man released a Lucario and the girl released a Gardevoir.

'Begin.'

Within a second, Gardevoir was unconscious.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's jaws hit the floor.

"I think we have a worthy adversary." Ruby said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Weiss said.

"I didn't even see that Lucario move." Blake said.

"I have to go." And Ruby was out of there in a flash.

The rest of the day, Ruby was training with all of her pokemon.

Later that evening

Ruby opened the door to the room and collapsed.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"Ugh…"

"Blake!"

"Oh don't worry, she's just finished a workout."

"What?"

"Watch, hey Weiss, can you go get some of the cookies I bought."

"CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Ruby snapped her head up.

Weiss sweatdropped.

"Where are the cookies?" Ruby asked.

"There aren't any Ruby." Blake said.

"AWW."

"Maybe after your next match, we can celebrate with cookies." Blake said.

"Yay!"

"How are you two twins?" Weiss asked.

"We still wonder that." Ruby said.

"I'm gonna go to the pool." Weiss said.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ruby sniffed her clothes and made a 'bleh' face.

Blake was left alone so she quickly checked the TV for Ruby and Weiss matches. When she saw the next match for Ruby, her heart dropped.

'Weiss Schnee vs Ruby Ketchum'

"Hey Blake! Do you have any spare towels?!"

"Y-Yeah, let me get pone for you."

Blake grabbed a towel and took it to Ruby.

"Thanks." Ruby reached out of the shower and waved.

"Rubes, how are you feeling about your next match?"

"Yeah!" Ruby jumped in the shower.

"Do you know who you're up against?"

"No. But it's probably some kid or something."

"Yeah, or something." Blake muttered the last part.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they have a pokemon as strong as Lucario or maybe I'll go with Gardevoir this time." Ruby thought to herself.

"Well, I'm gonna go read. Bye." Blake said.

"Later Blake."

Time skip: three days later

Ruby was on her way up the platform. As it rises, the camera goes inside her head.

"Okay everyone, it's a new day. That means, new battle!" Joy cheered.

"Ugh, would you stop talking?" Anger said.

"What if it's Weiss we fight?" Fear asked.

"What if we lose? Then we have to go home in shame." Sadness said.

"Guys, nothing bad will happen." Joy said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fear shouted.

"What?" Disgust asked.

"Look!" Fear pointed.

They looked at the screen. Weiss was across the field.

In Weiss' mind

"CRUSH ALERT! CRUSH ALERT!" The alarm sounded.

"Why didn't we check!" Fear shouted.

"Everything is going to be okay!" Joy shouted.

Outside their minds

Ruby's mouth was open and she was shocked.

"Will the trainers please step forward." The announcer said.

The two walked to their stage and stood there.

"Release your Pokemon." The ref said.

"Glaceon, g-go." Weiss stuttered as she threw her pokeball.

"Gardevoir, you're up." Ruby said.

"This is a one in one battle between Gardevoir and glaceon. No substitutions and no time limit. Ready? Go!"

Blake watched as the battle began, it was only a few small attacks but soon became a normal battle. She looked around and sure enough, the mysterious hooded man was there, watching.

"Why was she so nervous?" Gary asked.

Blake turned and saw Gary and Dawn.

"Where are the others?"

"They quit when Drew lost so easily. Losers." Gary shrugged.

"Well, the reason why… is because they like each other."

"Oh really?" Gary asked.

"So how have you guys been."

"We're doing great!" Dawn cheered.

Blake tilted her head.

"I'm pregnant." Dawn smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Blake smiled.

*BAM*

"Glaceon!" Weiss shouted.

"M-Moonblast." Ruby said.

In Kalos

"Wow, Ruby is quite determined." Trevor said.

"Nope. She's scared of what Weiss'll do when she wins." Calem said.

In the arena

Glaceon was slammed into the ground.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Ruby Ketchum is the winner."

The crowd cheered as the two returned their pokemon.

Ruby was about to walk away when she heard Weiss yell.

"Ruby, come here!" She said.

Ruby and Weiss walked to the center of the field. Everyone was watching to see what was going to happen.

Weiss blushed and looked at Ruby.

"Screw it." She grabbed Ruby and pulled her in for a long kiss.

The stadium gasped and possibly so did the world.

In Kalos

"Holy sh- oh my god!" Calem was gonna say when he saw Velvet.

Serena just watched.

In the stadium

"GO RUBY!" Blake shouted.

"Reminds me of us." Gary put his arm around Dawn.

The crowd cheered as the two broke the kiss and walked out, holding hands.

 **Now I know that someone is thinking that I rushed it, but I thought that that would be a good place to have Weiss admit her feelings.**


	8. Chapter 8: break of love

Weiss and Ruby were in the lockeroom smiling.

"I always wanted to do that." Weiss said.

"Really? I-I have always wanted to do that too." Ruby blushed.

"But dis you two have to make it that dramatic?" Blake smirked as she walked in.

"S-Shut up." Weiss blushed.

"Oh Blake, stop teasing Weiss." Ruby hugged Weiss' arms.

Weiss blushed before hugging her back.

"Well I'm glad that you two admitted it." Blake smiled.

"What do you want to do now, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I was thinking that we go have a swim and then have some dinner." Weiss said.

"That sound great." Ruby said as she leaped into Weiss' arms.

"Let's go." Blake smiled.

The rest of the day was calm. Somehow, they got there without any fans tackling them.

Weiss was in her swimsuit, waiting for Ruby and Blake when she decided to call someone.

"Hello, father."

'Weiss.' He said over the televideo.

"I assume you saw the match."

'I did… Weiss, do you remember what happened when you told me that you liked someone?'

"Too well, sir…" Weiss touched the scar that ran over her eye.

'You want to know why I did that?'

"You said because no one is going to date me ever."

'No. Because when you brought him over, he tried to have sex with your sister, Winter. It made you look stupid.'

Weiss lowered her head.

"Ruby isn't like Neptune."

'Well, after this tournament. I will have you and her over for dinner to see what she is like.'

"R-Really, father?"

'I will give her ONE chance.'

"Thank you, fa- dad."

'Sure. Now then, if I'm not mistaken, she is right behind you.' He said as he hung up.

Weiss turned around and saw that Ruby was centimeters away from her face.

"AAH!" Weiss yelped.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering who you were talking to." Ruby said.

"My father in a good mood." Weiss sighed.

She then smacked Ruby on the head.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again, you dolt!" Weiss became an anime version of her shooting fire while Ruby's anime ghost flew away.

"I said I was sorry." Ruby said as the two walked out.

'Finally.' Blake thought to herself as she walked to the televideo.

*ring* *ring*

'Hello?'

"Hey, mom."

'Blake, how are you three?'

"Well, I'm sure you saw how Weiss and Ruby are."

'Yes, I did. I'm ashamed…'

"…"

'Because she hid the truth from me.'

This shocked Blake.

"You're not mad?"

'No! Why?'

"Because she thought that you would treat her differently. Never love her again, kick her out. She was scared to tell you."

Serena placed a hand on her heart.

'I would never think that. I have an idea, we're going to have a party for Ruby and Weiss when they come home'

"That sounds awesome." Blake said.

"Blake, come on!" Ruby shouted.

'Have fun. Watch after your sister.' Serena said.

"I will, mom." Blake said as she hung up.

In Kalos

Serena hung up and sighed. She looked at a shelf and saw her husband's pokemon license.

"They're growing up so fast, aren't they?" Serena smiled.

In the suite

Weiss and Ruby were laughing in the pool, splashing water at each other. Weiss dove under the water right after Ruby was hit by a water splash. She looked around and tried to find where Weiss hid and felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked down and saw Weiss smirking at her as she fell into the water, taking Ruby down with her.

When the two surfaced, they laughed.

"I think you won there." Ruby smiled.

"I wonder what my prize is?" Weiss smirked.

"This." Ruby slowly moved toward her and kissed Weiss.

"I like that prize." Weiss smirked.

"Oh stop it." Blake said.

"Shut up." Ruby smiled.

"So Ruby, when's your next match?"

"In a week. So now we can hang out to as long as we want." Ruby smiled at Weiss.

"Ooh." Weiss hugged her.

"I'll go make dinner." Blake said.

Before she left, she heard Ruby groan.

"Ugh need food." Ruby groaned.

"You always need food, you dolt." Weiss smirked.

"Hey, I am no dolt." Ruby pouted, turned her back and crossed her arms.

Weiss became scared and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I won't say it again. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Whoa Weiss, I was just joking. I think it is a cute name." Ruby was shocked to see Weiss so nervous.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

Ruby turned around, and kissed Weiss on the forehead.

"Of course." Ruby smiled.

"You dolt." Weiss tearfully smiled and hugged Ruby.

"Let's get out of the pool." Ruby said.

"Okay."

When the two dried off and got dressed, Weiss and Ruby fell asleep on the bed while Blake made dinner.

When she was all done, Blake was wandering the suite. She looked inside Her sister's room and saw the sleeping couple.

'Wow. They are just the perfect couple.' Blake said to herself as she peeked in.

She looked at her book collection and at the pool. Book or pool, book or pool. She looked a third time and sighed.

In the bedroom, 15 minutes later

Ruby groaned as she woke up. She looked to her right and saw Weiss was still sleeping peacefully. What caught her attention was the small snores that Weiss made.

'They are so cute.' Ruby made and anime 'oh my god, so cute' face.

She got up and walked out to see Blake out in the pool, floating.

"Does this scaredy cat like water?" She smirked exhaustedly.

"Ruby!" Blake freaked out as she fell into the water. (When you lay flat on the water, you can't lift your head or else you'll sink)

Ruby chuckled as Blake stood up from the water.

"Why would you interrupt me while I'm relaxing?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to say one joke." Ruby yawned. "Now I'm going back to bed."

"Well, dinner is going to be ready in about an hour. We're having a homemade vegetarian pizza."

"Just like how Weiss loves it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Blake." Ruby hugged her sister and walked back to bed.

In the bedroom

Ruby lied on the bed and heard Weiss groan as she got up.

"How long were we asleep."

"Long enough for Blake to go into the pool."

"Really?"

"And long enough to hear you snore." Ruby giggled.

"I snored?" Weiss blushed.

"They were so cute." Ruby hugged her.

"Shush you dolt." Weiss smirked as they two kissed.

The week off was a long and boring week. The three hung out in the room and watched movies, swam in the pool, and slept.

On the fourth day, there was a interview with the person Ruby was gonna fight.

'Hello James Wittenberg. You are going to be fighting Ruby Ketchum. Are you nervous?'

'Ha, nervous? She probably is going to beg for me to sleep with her for one of my pokemon.'

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were furious.

"Using Pikachu?"

"Using Pikachu."

It was the night before the preliminary rounds, where the remaining trainers use three Pokemon to reach the finals. In the suite, Ruby was having a long lecture from her mother about honesty and love.

"I'm sorry I never told you mom."

'Stop it. As long as it is someone you absolutely love and I trust, I will allow you to date them. Okay?' She glared, pointing a finger at Ruby.

"Yes, mom." Ruby said, lowering her head.

'You know that I love you no matter what. Right?'

"Even when I destroy Blake's room?" Ruby smiled.

'More or less.'

The two laughed.

'So are you excited about the rest of the tournament?'

"Sort of. There's one guy who I'm nervous about. His Lucario took out someone's Gardevoir *snap* like that." Ruby said.

'Well, I'm sure he's no threat to my little gem.' Serena smiled.

"Well, I should go to sleep. I am scheduled to fight James Wittenberg tomorrow."

'Sweet dreams, sweety.'

"Bye, mom." Ruby waved.

The next day

Ruby, Weiss, and Pikachu were on the platform, rising into the air, holding hands.

"On the right we have Ruby Ketchum with her girlfriend and our special guest Weiss Schnee."

The two smiled and lifted their hands into the air.

The stadium cheered.

"And on the left, we have James Wittenberg."

Instead the stadium booed him.

"Greninja, let's go." He said.

"Pikachu." Ruby smirked.

Pikachu hopped off of her shoulder and leapt onto the battlefield, electricity amplifying from his cheeks.

"This will be a three on three battle between Ruby Ketchum from Vaniville town and James Wittenberg from Lumoise city. No time limit, substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

"Thundershock."

"*inhale* eh"

"Greninja is unable to battle, please release your next Pokemon."

He looked to see a sizzled Greninja.

"Grr… Pidgeot, go!"

"Thunder."

A cloud formed above Pidgeot and fried that bird.

"You think you're so tough? Vaporeon, go!"

"Really?" Weiss whispered.

Ruby and Weiss giggled and said together.

"Thunderbolt."

"Pika… CHUUUUUUUU!"

"And the winner is Ruby Ketchum."

The stadium cheered after James left. While they cheered, Weiss and Ruby kissed, while blushing furiously. When they were done, they were blushing.

"It's going to take some getting used to this." Ruby said.

"Yup, but I don't mind." Weiss smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts

*BOOM*

"And Ruby Ketchum wins yet ANOTHER round!" The announcers said.

The stadium cheered as the two returned their Pokemon.

Ruby waved to the audience and blushed when Weiss pecked her on the cheek.

In the lockeroom, Weiss and Ruby were chatting.

"That guy was tough." Ruby sighed.

"Not too tough for my gem."

"Thanks, Weiss. So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

Weiss showed her eight movies.

"I have all of our favorite old movies." Weiss smiled.

"*Gasp* even that genetic pokemon one?"

"The first one EVER." Weiss laughed at Ruby's reaction.

"Ooh, let's go. I'll make popcorn." Ruby picked her up bridal style and ran.

"No butter." Weiss glared.

"Aww…" Ruby looked sad.

"Okay, a SMALL amount." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yay!"

In the stands, Blake sat next to Dawn and Gary.

"They must've really loved each other before they admitted it."

"You have no idea. She always called Weiss, everything she said made Ruby laugh or blush, and she always tries to hang out with Weiss."

*bzzt*

Blake took out her phone.

'movE nIt. Get drnks. -R and W'

"I have to go."

"Oh it's no bother, we weren't planning on staying much longer." Dawn smiled.

"Bye, Blake." Gary waved.

That week went by fast. It was Friday night in an instant. Right now, Weiss and Ruby were at a nightclub, in a private music room.

"Oh Weiss, you shouldn't have." Ruby said in awe.

"I wanted to." Weiss smiled.

Ruby kissed Weiss and ran to the machine.

"Ooh, they have Jeff Williams with Casey Williams." Ruby said in awe.

"Do you want to sing one song?"

"You bet!" Ruby pressed play on one song.

 **This song is property of roosterteeth, the place I hope let's me join when I ask for a job.**

"There's a day when all hearts will be broken,

When a shadow will cast out the light,

And our eyes cry a million tears:

Help won't arrive.

There's a day when all courage collapses,

And our friends turn and leave us behind.

Creatures of darkness will triumph;

The sun won't rise.

When we've lost all hope,

And succumb to fear,

And the skies rain blood,

And the end draws near,

I may fall,

But not like this: it won't be by your hand.

I may fall,

Not this place; not today.

I may fall,

Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down.

I may fall.

There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered;

Where the wolves and the soulless will rise.

In the time of our final moments,

Every dream dies.

There's a place where our shields will lay shattered,

And the fear's all that's left in our hearts.

Our strength and our courage have run out;

We fall apart.

When we lose our faith,

And forsake our friends;

When the moon is gone,

And we've reached our ends,

I may fall.

There's a moment that changes a life when,

We do something that no one else can.

And the path that we've taken will lead us:

One final stand.

There's a moment we'll make a decision,

Not to cower and crash on the ground.

The moment we face our worst demons,

Our courage found.

When we stand with friends,

And we won't retreat,

As we stare down death,

Then the taste is sweet.

I may fall,

But not like this: it won't be by your hand.

I may fall,

Not this place; not today.

I may fall,

Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down.

I may fall.

I may fall.

I may fall.

I may, I may fall." Ruby finished.

Weiss was in the chair, clapping.

"That was an intense song, and slightly depressing."

"Yup." Ruby smiled.

"My turn." Weiss said.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby pecked her on the cheek.

Weiss stood straight and looked at the lyrics.

"Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me,

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all…"

She looked back at Ruby who was shedding tears.

"That was… so beautiful." Ruby laughed as she tackled Weiss.

"How did you learn that song?" Ruby asked.

"My father makes me practice for years for songs. And I have to make every note sound perfect or…" Weiss stopped.

"Weiss?"

"Um why don't we go to the next song." Weiss smiled as she began to get up.

She felt a tug and saw her arm was being grabbed by Ruby.

"Weiss, look at me and tell me the truth."

"Okay."

"Does your father… beat you?"

"…"

"Did he give you that scar?"

Weiss slowly nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was so stupid when we were in camp. That Neptune guy? He and I started dating and when he came to my house, he tried to sleep with my sister Winter. So my father… disciplined me."

"By giving you a scar?" Ruby looked furious.

"Ruby, my father was very kind to let you some over for dinner when we get back."

"Oh yeah, and if you don't have the right dress on, he'll cut your finger off, right?" Ruby stood up.

"Ruby…" Weiss sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but a father who does something like that isn't a good father." Ruby said.

Weiss got angry at this and said the unspeakable.

"At least I have a dad!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby was shocked.

"Ruby I-"

"…" Ruby shed a single tear before walking out of the club.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

Silence.

"Congratulations, you're a super star!" The screen said.

She fell to her knees and cried.

In the suite

Blake was reading when Ruby ran in and ran straight into her room.

"What the…"

Blake stood up and walked to the door.

"Rubes?"

"I hate her! Make her leave!"

"Who? Weiss?"

"Yes! She insulted dad when I was trying to talk to her!" Ruby shouted.

"…What did she say?" Blake asked.

Ruby kicked the door open and dragged all of Weiss' luggage out.

"I was telling her that her father was abusive and she said 'well at least I have a father'. I hate her. I hate her!"

"Hey it's okay… it's okay." Blake said.

"Don't let her in. Make her leave, Blake." Ruby cried into her shoulder.

"Okay."

At the club

Weiss walked out, her eyes emotionless. She was a walking aimlessly.

"Weiss." She heard.

She turned and saw a hooded man.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I saw what happened."

Her eyes slightly widened.

'We were the only two there.'

"Hear about wha-"

"What you said to Ruby Rose."

Later

Weiss and the man were sitting on a bench looking at the sky.

"So Weiss, why did you say that to her?"

"I don't know. I was angry at how she insulted my father."

"So you decided to use the worst insult you could to your fatherless girlfriend?"

"Why do you care? Who are you anyways?"

"…I can't say."

"Well 'you can't say' you probably don't even know what this is like. You probably don't know what love is like!" Weiss stood up angrily.

"I do actually. I had a family once, a wife and two kids. Something happened and… I had to leave for a while. You see, I know what love is and what having a family is like. What you don't know is having to hide from them for many years."

Weiss didn't say anything and just sat back down.

"Weiss, you have to apologize. Try to find a way to convince her."

"And how do I do that?" Weiss looked at her reflection in a puddle.

"Bring up old memories of friendship or secret love, tell her that you wee stupid to say such a thing, it doesn't matter." He said.

"But-" She turned and he was gone.

"Okay." She said.

At the suite

Weiss walked to the door and saw her luggage was thrown out.

*knock knock*

Blake opened the door to glare at Weiss.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"Can't I come in?"

"I don't know, did you insult my dad?"

"…Yes, I did, but I'm not proud of it. At all."

"Weiss, did you see your stuff out here? Go home, and never come visit Ruby ever again." Blake almost slammed the door.

"Just let me talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to see you, and frankly, neither do I." Blake said.

"Five minutes, please." Weiss begged.

"… five minutes."

Weiss ran into her room and saw Ruby in bed, crying.

"Ruby?"

"Why are you here? Come to insult my mom?" Ruby stared at her with bloodshot eyes.

"No… Ruby I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I was upset."

"What at how that I was telling you how I feel about your parents?!" Ruby shouted as she looked at the window.

"No. I was upset because… because you are right."

Ruby's eyes widened and she looked to see Weiss was crying.

"Weiss?"

"My father is a monster! When I was 9, he whipped me for stealing a cookie from the kitchen. When I was 5, he burned a picture of him and I because it was too childish. When I was 13, he gave me this scar because I dated the wrong guy. He may have said that we can have dinner when we get home, but I'm not only worried about what he would do to me when we get back, I'm worried what he'd do to you. But I love my father as any child would, so when you were telling me the truth, I got angry and said something I would never say otherwise." Weiss cried into her hands.

She felt something wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby.

"Weiss, I love you. I want you to know that. And people who date each other often tell the truth to each other. That's what I was doing, telling you the truth."

Weiss couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and cried into her shoulder.

"Time's up." Blake walked in.

"Blake, bring her stuff back in."

"Really?"

"Yes, Blake." Ruby said as she stroked Weiss' hair.

"I'm so sorry Ruby…"

"It's okay… it's okay."

Suddenly something popped into her head.

 _'I had a family once, a wife and two kids. Something happened… and I had to disappear.'_

'Oh my god.' Weiss thought.

Her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep in Ruby's arms.

In a hotel room

"Do you think she knows?"

'Seeing how smart ms. Schnee is. I would say it is highly likely.'

"We'll keep the act going."

'Yes, master.'

In the suite

Blake pulled in Weiss' stuff in to see Ruby smiling through her bloodshot eyes as she stroked her un-ex girlfriend's snow white hair.

"Is everything good now?" Blake asked.

"I think so… for now at least."

"For now?" Blake asked.

"It's nothing." Ruby said as she looked at Weiss.

"So everything is fine now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a nap." Blake yawned.

Ruby nodded and stared at Weiss. She was sleeping so peacefully.

'I will protect you, my little snowflake.' Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead and fell asleep.

 **"Hello, my lovely fans. I have not updated in a while on this story. I had to make a new epilogue for my other story and I had to write a very angry letter to HBO for killing Jon SNOWWWWW in game of thrones, and if the letter doesn't work, then there's plan B."**

 **"Spartan, shotgun to the face isn't a plan, and if it is, it shouldn't be a plan B." A orange version of master chief said.**

 **"Of course it does, watch as it takes care of insubordinates talking back to their superior. Now then, Grif finish this off while I go hibernate for twenty years." Spartan said.**

 **"Okay, I'll get onto that in about 2-3 years." Grif said.**

 **"Rrg, Lopez! Plan F." Spartan said.**

 **"Si." A brown version of master chief said. He turned and began to punch Grif multiple times.**

 **"Now then, Simmons." Spartan said.**

 **"Yes, sir. Okay, so he has an idea for a new story but it is in the lab, he is still accepting reviews from guests that he will reply to at the beginning of the next chapter. And if anyone has a problem with the story, ask Spartan via review." A maroon master chief said.**

 **Goodbye**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reveal

The next day, Weiss woke up and saw Ruby was asleep next to her.

'Thank Arceus it wasn't a dream.' Weiss said to herself.

She quietly got out of bed and walked into the main room to see Blake was watching a show.

"Hey, Blake." Weiss said.

"Hello Weiss." Blake didn't even look at her.

"Blake-"

"I don't care what honeyed words you said to make her forgive you, but if you ever hurt her feelings again, I will personally make sure you regret it. Understand?" Blake glared spears at Weiss.

"Y-Yes." Weiss imagined the knuckle cracking scene in kill la kill.

"Good, now would you like some coffee?"

"No, I just wanted to know who is in the next fight with Ruby."

"It's that weird hooded guy, and it's the beginning of the finals."

"But didn't the preliminary rounds start like three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but most of the trainers gave up after seeing Ruby's match and the hooded guy's match. News channels are calling their fight to be the match of the century."

"A bit dramatic. When is their fight?"

"In a few days, might want to tell Ruby."

Weiss nodded and walked into the bedroom. Ruby was awake, stretching her arms into the air.

"Morning." Ruby smiled.

"Good morning. Hey, I walked out to see who your next match is."

"Oh really? And?"

"Because so many people have quit because of you and that mysterious hooded man, you are going to have a 6 on 6 match with him in a few days."

"What?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?! I have to train!" Ruby began to rush.

Ruby was about to run out when Weiss stopped her.

"Ruby!"

"What?!"

"…look down." Weiss' face was red as blood.

Ruby looked down and blushed heavily. She was in a tank top and underwear.

"Uh… Weiss please step outside for a second."

"Yeah, I'll uh… I'll go." Weiss walked out.

A few minutes passed before Ruby sprinted out, grabbed a piece of toast, kissed Weiss goodbye and ran out.

"Well what should we do?" Weiss asked.

"I was going to go to the market to get some food. You want to join?" Blake asked.

"Sure."

Location skip: town square

Blake and Weiss were walking around the area, sightseeing.

"Wow, everything is so different than Kalos." Blake said.

Weiss was looking around when she saw the hooded man.

"Hey, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh okay, the store is right there. I'll see you in there."

The two separated, Blake went to the store, and Weiss went to talk to the hooded man.

"Hey." Weiss said.

"The ice queen comes to talk to me again. What is it?"

"I was wonderi- Ice queen? What does that- ugh, I came to say that your plan worked."

"Good. So there is no reason for you to be talking to me."

"I want to know how you knew that she would forgive me."

"I know all about her, her twin sister, and her mother."

"That is a major stalker saying."

"Heh I guess it is."

"Sir, who are you?"

"…" no response.

Weiss slowly reached for her pokemon when he spoke.

"Tell you what? You don't make a scene in public, and in return, I will reveal myself to Ruby and the whole crowd. Deal?"

Weiss began to sweat. She lowered her hand and nodded.

"Thank you, now then. If I'm not mistaken, Ruby is training as we speak. Let her know that she may prove a good fight."

"…"

"Weiss! Where are you?" Blake shouted.

Weiss stepped backwards and walked to Blake.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to find another bathroom, the closest one was under maintenance."

"Oh that sucks."

"Well here, let me help."

Weiss and Blake headed home, groceries in hand.

Elsewhere

Ruby was training excessively with her pokemon. They were all breathing as if they had been holding a building above their heads. Their bodies wanted them to stop, but their will and mind told them to keep going.

Outside the training area, Gary and Dawn were watching.

"She's training really hard." Dawn said.

"She's Ash's kid alright." Gary smiled.

Location and time skip: the suite, 8 hours later

Weiss was getting nervous. It had been 12 hours since she saw Ruby. She was walking back and forth in the main room while Blake was cooking.

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute." Blake said.

"What if something happened?" Weiss asked.

*knock knock*

Weiss quickly opened the door and saw Gary was holding an unconscious Ruby.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"She passed out from exhaustion while training. Dawn took her Pokeballs to the Pokecenter just in time before it closed." Gary said.

"Here, bring her in here." Blake said.

They leaded Gary into the main room and rested Ruby onto the couch.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"Hey, anything for my old friend's family." Gary gave a thumbs up.

The three spoke for a few minutes before Gary decided he should go see his wife.

"If you guys want to hang out, you're always welcome here."

"And if any of you want to talk or hang out after the tournament, you're always welcome to my gramp's ranch."

"See you." Blake waved.

When the door shut, the two finished making dinner and Ruby slept.

The next few days were almost the same, except it was Weiss who would bring Ruby back. Finally, the day came, the fight of the century.

In Kalos

"Get the popcorn!" Calem shouted.

"Here it is." Tierno said.

"I'm worried, mommy." Velvet said.

"We all are, but Ruby will win, she's gotta." Shauna said.

On the field

"On the left, we have the great couple, ICEFLOWER!"

"Really? That's our new nickname?" Weiss asked.

"It fits I guess." Ruby said.

"And on the right, we have the man of mystery, the hooded phantom, the we don't know man!"

The hooded man just stood there.

"Release your Pokemon."

Ruby waited for him. He sighed and released Feraligator. She released Feraligator too.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle between we don't know and Ruby Ketchum. May this day be marked in history. Substitutions are allowed and no time limit, ready? BEGIN!"

In the stands

"This is gonna be quite the match." Dawn said.

"Yeah, Ruby has been training so hard for this." Blake said.

"Hopefully it pays off."

*bam* *BAM*

In Kalos

"Look at them go." Calem said.

"It's hard to watch." Shauna squinted her eyes.

"I'm so happy for my baby girl. She's grown up so fast."

The screen showed Ruby's Feraligator winning.

'Feraligator, return. Pidgeot, your turn.'

Serena seemed curious.

'That man, he seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.'

"Something wrong, Serena?" She looked and saw Velvet.

"Oh everything is fine, sweety." Serena smiled.

*BOOM*

"Oh man, Feraligator is out."

"But look, it's now Charizard."

"I'll be right back." Serena said.

"Okay, but hurry or else- oh man, Charizard erased Pidgeot."

In the arena

"Gardevoir, your up."

"Okay Charizard, use flamethrower."

'He isn't as tough as I would imagine.' Ruby thought to herself.

Gardevoir was burnt to a crisp.

"Gardevoir return. Vaporeon, you're up."

"Okay, Charizard. Use wing attack."

Next to her, Weiss was confused.

'Why is he going easy on her? He is like majorily strong- wait, we only saw his Lucario. That's it!'

"Ruby, it's Lucario. He trained his Lucario more than any of the other pokemon he has."

"Really?"

"Think about it."

"You're right."

'Use water gun.'

Vaporeon shot Charizard with the attack multiple times, weakening him with each hit.

'Use hydro pump.'

"Charizard flamethrower."

The two attacks collided, but vaporeon, being a water type, allowed him to win.

"Charizard return. Pikachu, your turn." Ruby pointed.

Nothing.

"Pikachu?" She looked and saw Pikachu staring at the man.

"Pikapi."

With the hooded man

'Pikachu? Shit.'

Pikachu jumped onto the field.

'Master?' Lucario asked from his pokeball.

'No.'

Pikachu leaped into his platform and ran up his body. The cameras were now focusing on the hooded man.

"Pi… pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

The hooded man chuckled.

"Hello, Pikachu. It has been a while." The hooded man said.

In Kalos

"What?!" They shouted.

Serena astarted at the screen and gasped.

"No… it couldn't be…"

In the arena

He looked around and sighed.

"Bound to happen I guess."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm heartbroken that you forgot about me, Ruby." He said.

He took off his hood for the whole world to see.

In Kalos

Serena fainted, Shauna and Calem's jaws hit the floor, and Velvet was confused.

In the arena

Ruby fell to her knees and cried.

"D…daddy?" Ruby shed a tear.

"Hello, Ruby." Ash smiled.

The crowd erupted in joy. Ruby hopped over the platform and ran towards her father.

He hopped off and walked to her.

In the stands, Blake was running down the steps. She hopped over the railing and ran to her dad.

"Dad!" They shouted as they embraced their father.

He laughed as he was tackled by his children.

"Attention everyone! Due to this event, we shall give the trainers a few days break and begin in two days. So sorry for the inconvenience." The announcer said.


	11. Chapter 11: Daddy Issues

In the suite

Ruby and Blake were still holding onto their father while Weiss was confused.

"Mr. Ketchum, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, Weiss. What is it?" Ash asked.

"How are you alive?"

"Yeah, dad. Mom saw you die." Blake said.

"*sigh* yes, she did. Here's what happened…"

Flashback

Ash was in a clear white room. He saw he had white clothing on: shirt, jeans, shoes. He looked around to see where he was. Suddenly, the room rumbled and a chair of crystals appeared, and then smaller ones formed around a table. In each chair was a legendary pokemon that Ash had met during his journey.

"Hello, Ash." Arceus said.

"M-My Lord." Ash bowed.

"Hehe please rise, Ash." Arceus said.

"Ash, do you know where you are?" Latias asked.

"No." Ash shook his head.

"You are where all those who die stand before entering the life beyond this one." Sir Aaron said.

A door appeared and opened.

"Ash, you may enter my realm and live a life of peace if you want. You have more than earned it."

Ash looked at the door and sighed.

"I would like to enter heaven, but it won't be the same without my wife… I left her with our children." Ash looked down.

"There is another way." Arceus said.

"Lord, you don't mean…" Palkia hesitated.

"Ash, because you have risked your life for us so many times, I am willing to send you back to world of living. On one condition."

"Yes, my lord. Anything." Ash said happily.

"Sir Aaron wishes that Lucario come with you." Arceus said.

"Yes, sir."

The pokemon and sir Aaron stood up and began to form a large door. As they did so, Lucario stood next to Ash.

'Are you ready, master?'

"I'm not your master, but I am ready."

'Let us go then.'

Present

"So Lucario and I formed our group and trained for this." Ash said.

"Why didn't you see us in the first place?" Blake asked.

"Because… I couldn't face your mother… the pain I gave her when I died… I couldn't see her in any more stress."

"I bet she knows now." Blake said.

"I don't care. I'm glad you're back, dad." Ruby smiled.

"I missed both so much. I missed all of you so much." Ash smiled.

The two hugged him closely.

"We missed you more." Blake smiled.

"Don't leave us again." Ruby said.

"I won't, I will stay with you all our days." Ash said.

Weiss watched this and smiled. She walked outside, which Ash noticed.

"Hey girls, why don't you go get changed its getting late."

"Aw…"

"I promise to say goodnight." Ash laughed.

Outside

Weiss was staring out towards the glowing city when Ash walked out.

"Hello, Weiss."

"Oh hi mr. Ketchum." Weiss said.

"Is everything okay? You've been quiet the whole day?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing…"

Ash wasn't buying it.

"Weiss… talk to me."

"…"

"This is about your father, isn't it?"

"Wha-"

"I heard the truth at that club when you and Ruby had the fight, remember?"

"Oh… right."

"Weiss…"

"I called him earlier and asked when we were going to have the dinner and…"

Earlier

"Father… I was wondering when the dinner with Ruby was gonna be?"

'What dinner?'

"The dinner. You said that we were going to have my girlfriend over for dinner after the tournament."

'You did not believe that I would approve of you dating a girl, did you?'

"But-"

'I see that I put too much faith in you. You will stop dating her and when you get home, we will discipline you.'

"… yes, sir. Goodbye."

'Goodbye.'

Present

Ash's eyes widened.

Weiss began to cry into her hands.

"I love her, mr. Ketchum. I love your daughter. I don't want to leave her."

"Hey hey, come here." Ash pulled her in for a hug.

To Weiss, his presence made her feel safe, like when your with your father.

She wrapped her arms around Ash and cried.

"I hate my father…" she said.

Ash sighed.

"Tell me about your father." Ash sat down on a chair.

"He cares about the family name and business than the family itself. He punishes me for anything I do wrong, and no one cares." Weiss shed a tear.

"What does your mother have to say about this?"

"She doesn't care… she cares about my sister more than me…" Weiss said.

"Does anyone care about you in your family?"

"…no."

"Look, why don't you go get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay…" Weiss said.

The two walked inside. Weiss changed and lied down next to Ruby.

Ash walked in and tucked Ruby in, kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight, dad." Ruby said in her sleep.

Ash was about to walk by when he saw Weiss.

He walked over to her and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

Weiss hesitated to do so, but she hugged him.

"G-Goodnight… dad."

She heard him chuckle.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ash smiled.

He tucked her in again and shut the door.

The next day

Ruby woke up and saw Weiss was gone and in her spot was a note.

Ruby,

I love you with all my heart. But my father has rejected our relationship and ordered me to come home. I don't want to make him hurt you so I have decided to go home, as much as it pains me.

Love,

Weiss

"Dad!" Ruby shouted.

She ran out and saw her Lucario was out.

"Lucario have you seen Weiss or dad?"

'Mistress, your father left after Weiss left. I tried to stop her, but-'

"It's fine." Ruby grabbed Gardevoir's pokeball and released her.

"Teleport, Schnee manor."

Location skip: Schnee manor

Weiss was knocked to the ground, holding her stomach.

"This is what happens when you sin." Her father said.

"I said I'm sorry." Weiss cried.

He raised his hand.

*slap*

Her cheek was red and she began to cry.

The door burst open, gaining their attention.

"You will not lay another finger on her." Ash said.

She looked at her father and Ash and ran behind Ash.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ash asked.

"…no."

"Weiss, come over here." Her father said.

"…"

"Weiss, you don't have to listen to him." Ash said.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared with Gardevoir.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran to Weiss and hugged her.

Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder.

"Let's go."

"She's not going anywhere." Her father said.

"I am leaving and I am never coming back." Weiss said.

"You go with them and you are no longer my daughter."

"I have never wanted anything more than that." Her father's eyes widened at that statement.

The three were about to walk out when he spoke.

"Go on, Weiss. Walk off with that slut." He said.

Ash stopped.

"Girls, wait outside. I have to talk to this man for a minute."

"Uh okay…" they said.

The two walked outside and hugged each other.

"Ruby, I-"

Ruby kissed her.

"Shut up. Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"After what happened just now… I couldn't be happier." Weiss smiled.

"Guh!" They heard.

*BREAK*

"AAAAAAH!"

They got nervous and waited for who was gonna walk out. The door opened and Ash walked out.

"I think that we should go back the suite." Ash said.

Weiss shed a tear in joy.

"Thank you…" Weiss smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Ash smiled.

The three walked to Ash's Gardevoir and held hands.

"Teleport, the suite." Ash said.

Location skip: the suite

Blake finished making some breakfast when they came back.

"Weiss what happened?"

"Nothing important." Weiss and Ruby kissed.

"Now I may be happy that you two love each other, but please don't kiss every five seconds." Ash said.

"Okay, sorry dad." Ruby said.

"Now then, let's have a relaxing day today." Ash said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight of the Century

It was time to end the match. Ash was in the lockeroom with Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"Good luck, both of you."

"I have to root for Ruby. Sorry, mr. Ketchum." Weiss said.

"It's no problem Weiss." Ash said.

Weiss hugged him.

"But good luck." Weiss said.

Blake went with Ash and Weiss went with Ruby.

"After this, we'll get ice cream how about that?"

"Yeah!" Ruby made a thumbs up.

In the arena

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We had a slight pause while family members reunited. Also, due to the fact that one of the pokemon have fallen ill, it is now a five on five match. But now, the moment you have been waiting for. The grand finale of the greatest duel of the century!"

"Release your Pokemon."

"Lucario, I choose you."

"Lucario, your up."

"Begin!"

"Lucario, use power up punch!" Ash shouted,

"Lucario, aura volleyball." Ruby smirked.

'Volleyball?' Ash asked himself.

Ruby's Lucario waited for the Ash's Lucario and charged an aura sphere. At the last second, he shot it into the air and jumped. He reached the same height as the sphere and kicked it at such speed that it landed on top of the other Lucario without question. When the dust settled, nothing was there.

"Where-"

'Mistress!'

She looked up and saw the Ash's Lucario aiming an aura sphere at Ruby's Lucario.

"Now." He said.

"Aura shield!" Ruby shouted.

*BOOM*

The smoke cleared and the crowd saw Ruby's Lucario was shielded in aura.

"Power up punch." Ruby smirked.

*wham!*

Ash's Lucario was slammed into the ground.

"Aura volley." Ruby said.

Lucario smirked and shot eighty aura spheres at the ground.

When the dust cleared, there was nothing. The crowd watched closely.

*rumble* *rumble*

Ash's Lucario rose, covered in bruises.

"Aura vine."

Lucario shot what looked like a blue rope at Ruby's Lucario. It tied around his leg and dragged him to the ground. He was flung back and forth and side to side.

"Use bone rush on the vine!"

Lucario regained his thoughts and formed a bone in his hands.

*slice*

The bone freed him and then he gave Lucario a whack in the gut.

The two jumped to both sides of the arena, breathing heavily.

"Close combat!" The two said in unison.

The first hit was in slow motion. Ruby's Lucario hit the Ash's in the jaw while Ash's hit Ruby's in the gut. Then it became a blur. When it ended, the two stared at each other before they both fell.

"The two pokemon have fallen, whoever wins this, wins it for the match."

Both of them tried to get up. Ruby's struggled and collapsed.

"No!" Weiss shouted.

Ash looked and saw Ruby was nervous.

'Lucario… enough.'

'Master?'

'I said it's time to stop. Give up.'

'As… you wish, master.'

Ash's Lucario collapsed and Ruby's stood with pride.

The crowd cheered.

In the stands

Gary smiled at the sight.

"Ash, you are back."

"What Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Ash let Ruby win." Gary smirked.

Dawn looked at the field as he returned Lucario.

"Ruby Ketchum is the winner! During our break of this match, other trainers have been competing against each other, so in three days, Ruby will have to fight two more trainers and if she wins… she is the first ever world champion!"

In the lockeroom

Weiss and Ruby cheering when Blake and Ash walked in.

"Hey, Ruby." Ash smiled.

"Hey, dad. I'm sorry that I beat you."

"Ruby, it was a good fight. I couldn't be prouder of the trainer you've become." Ash said.

"You fought well too, dad." Ruby said.

"Well come on, I made a promise to you three, and I am keeping it."

Weiss hesitated at first.

'Promises…'

"Weiss, you okay?" Blake asked.

Ash nudged her and shook his head.

"Ruby." Ash said.

"Weiss, come on. We're going to get some ice cream. I know you'll love vanilla."

"I bet your gonna get cookie dough ice cream." Weiss said.

"They have that?" Ruby's jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah." Ash laughed.

Location skip: ice cream parlor

The four were having a great time. Ash had a chocolate, Weiss had vanilla, Blake had chocolate as well, and Ruby had cookie dough.

"This is… awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"Hehe, I'm glad you enjoy it." Ash chuckled.

"Weiss, how do you like your ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like that ice cream? If you don't, I could get you another."

"Um, this may sound silly, but do you use a spoon?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was about to take a bit when she stopped.

"Wait what?"

"Do I use a spoon to eat it? And then throw it away?"

"Weiss, have you ever had ice cream?"

"Eh… no…"

"I have an idea. Let me see your ice cream."

She handed it to him. He stood up and walked away, leaving the three confused. Five minutes later, Ash returned with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with broken ice cream cone pieces.

"Here, Weiss. This is a good start." Ash said.

"Wow." Weiss said in awe.

Weiss took the ice cream and ate it. It was delicious!

"Thank you, mr. Ketchum." Weiss said.

She kept eating it.

"Weiss, wait! Don't eat too much too fast or else…" Ruby began.

"Agh, why does my brain hurt?" Weiss held her head.

"You'll get a brain freeze." Ruby finished.

After that, the four had a laugh and finished their ice cream. They explored the town for a while and walked back to the suite.

Ash opened the door, talking to Blake and Ruby when they stopped and had a 'what?' face. Ash looked at what they were looking at and began to sweat.

The honey blonde hair.

"Ash?"

"Uh… hey, Serena."

Ash quickly turned and pushed everyone out.

"Kids. Wait outside. I have to talk to your mother." Ash said.

"Good luck." Blake said.

He shut the door and nervously smiled.

"H-How are you, sweety?"

Outside, five minutes later

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They heard

"Fifteen years! Where were you?!" A muffled Serena yelled.

"Ruby, I'm kinda scared." Weiss held onto Ruby.

"Weiss… we're all scared." Blake said.

"Serena, let me explain. Let me- not Delphox!"

The three stood out there for about one hour when they heard nothing. They heard a beep and saw that it said do not disturb.

"I think that we should go have some dinner." Blake said.

Time skip: two and a half hours

They came back and saw that the do not disturb light was off. They hesitated to walk in and saw Ash and Serena were watching a movie.

"Hey, you three." Ash waved.

"Um are you two angry at each other still?"

"Nope." Serena kissed him on the cheek.

"But it sounded like you were skinning dad alive." Ruby said.

"She was at first…"

'Master, remember the author can't say the details.'

"Right. We talked and that's that." (I think people know what happened)

Ruby ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"I'm glad we're a family again." Ruby smiled.

Blake followed.

"Me too."

The four cuddled together while Weiss stood out. Ash looked up and saw her sad face.

"Hey." Ash said.

She looked to see him extend his hand.

Weiss looked in joy and ran in.

"I'm glad that we're all a family."

The five cuddled, and said goodnight to each other.

 **The family is whole again and they have accepted Weiss with open arms.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Nightmare's Toast

It was the day after Serena's surprise visit. The five of them were watching a movie together, enjoying a nice and peaceful day. Serena and Ash were on one couch, hugging each other. Ruby and Weiss were on the other cough, doing the same thing. And Blake was in a chair.

"So who does Ruby have to fight next?" Weiss asked.

"It should be-"

*knock knock*

"Who could that be?" Serena asked.

Ash walked to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes."

"You're under arrest."

"Hey! What is this? Why am I being arrested?"

"For assaulting mr. Schnee and kidnapping his daughter."

A man walked in and outside Ash was yelling.

"Ms. Weiss Schnee, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! Where is he going?" Weiss asked.

"To jail."

Location skip: courtroom

Ash was in an orange jumpsuit and in handcuffs. Across from him was the crippled body of mr. Schnee.

"Your honor, Ash Ketchum is here because he kidnapped the victim from her home. My client then was attacked by him when he tried to save his daughter."

"My client says that he was told by ms. Schnee that her father abused her. He came to her rescue."

"I would like to speak with ms. Schnee."

Weiss walked into the courtroom. Her father looked at her.

"Snowflake. Did he hurt you?"

"Weiss." Ash tried to stand up, but was chained to the table.

"Ms. Schnee maybe you could tell us the story."

"Well…" Weiss was gonna tell the truth but suddenly someone else spoke first.

"He… he came into the room and told me to be quiet. Then he put duct tape over my mouth and tied my hands and legs. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. My daddy came out and tried to stop him… but he… he broke daddy's leg. I was never more scared in my life."

Weiss looked to the left and saw… herself.

"I see." The judge said.

He glared at Ash.

"Weiss… after all that I've done for you?"

"Mr. Ketchum, you will be killed by the electric chair."

"No!" Weiss yelled.

"Come here, snowflake."

Her body began to walk toward him but her mind was going crazy.

"Let me see my children!" Ash yelled.

"Dad!" Blake and Ruby yelled.

"Let's go see him die." Mr. Schnee said.

"…yes, daddy." She said.

The two walked in and saw Ash being hooked up to the chair.

"Ash! No!" Serena yelled.

"Weiss… how… how could you?" Ruby asked.

The hand reached for the lever and pulled down.

Real life

"NOOOOO!" Weiss yelled.

The door opened and Ash ran in.

"Weiss, is everything okay?" Ash asked.

"*panting* where's… where's Ruby?"

"She and the others went to the market. You fell asleep while we were watching a movie and Ruby wanted you to sleep."

"Okay…"

"Weiss… what happened in you dream?"

"It… it was so weird."

"Tell me." Ash sat next to her.

"It was a normal day, we were all watching a movie together. Then a man knocked on the door. You opened it and it was an officer arresting you. He walked over to me and said that I was safe now. I was so confused. A few days later, I walked in and saw… him. Standing there, pretending to care. The judge said that I had to tell him what happened. I was about to when… a doppelgänger said lies. I tried to speak but no one heard me. I looked at Ruby, Blake, and Serena. They were… so disappointed in me. I looked at you and saw regret and disappointment in your eyes. They hooked you to the chair and…"

"Hey, come here." Ash said kindly.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ash and held him tightly.

"I'm here for you and my family. I will always protect you, you will always have a place at our table and under our roof." Ash said.

"Thank you um… Ash?"

"Hehe you don't like that. Okay, say whatever suits you." Ash smiled.

Weiss blushed.

"Thank you um… daddy."

Ash became an anime wtf and sweatdropped.

"Uh…"

He saw Weiss was tearing up.

He snapped out of it and smiled.

"Okay, Weiss." Ash said.

"Thank you… daddy." Weiss smiled.

Later that evening

"We're back!" Serena yelled.

Ash and Weiss were asleep while watching a movie.

"Aw." Blake said.

"S-Shut up." Ruby blushed.

They heard groaning and saw Ash was awake now.

"Oh hey, you're back." Ash smiled.

Ash stood up and after he was hugged by Ruby and Blake, he talked with Serena.

"How was your day?" Serena asked.

"It was… interesting."

Serena and Ash walked outside while the twins were putting their purchases away.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"She had a nightmare about her father…"

"Oh…" Serena looked and saw Ruby waking Weiss up.

"Did she say anything?"

"Let's just say that she was in need of a true father and I just happened to be here." Ash said.

Serena looked at Weiss and saw her and Ruby were laughing. The sight made her smile.

"You know in a way, she reminds me of you." Serena smiled as she hugged him.

"You think of me as a girl?" Ash smirked.

"Oh stop it." Serena laughed.

"Let's go in." Ash said.

The two walked inside to see Weiss and Ruby were talking.

"So Ruby, how do you feel about the next fight?" Ash asked.

"I assume that it won't be as hard as you were dad." Ruby said.

"Yes, but you never know." Blake said as she was reading her book.

"We have a day until Ruby fights the next person. So I had an idea." Serena smiled.

"What?" Ash asked.

Later that night

Serena made a feast.

"Wow, mom!" Blake said.

"Cookies!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby. Cookies after you eat."

"Aww…" Ruby groaned.

"Well before we start, I will make a toast." Ash said.

"Aw dad." Ruby said.

"I would like to make a toast for my little girl. Ruby… you and your sister are the best thing that happened to me. I know that I wasn't there for you three for… reasons, but when I saw how you participated in this tournament and I couldn't be any happier or prouder. Ruby, I love you and I always will. To Ruby!"

"To Ruby!" They shouted.

When Ash sat down, Blake stood up.

"I would also like to make a toast to Ruby. Ruby… my twin sister. We have our fights here and there, we may have different personalities. Sometimes, I just hate you-"

"Is this meant to be inspirational?" Ruby asked.

"But in the end, you're my sister. I love you, I will always care for you, and we will always family. To family." Blake cheered.

"To family." Everyone cheered.

When Blake sat down, Serena stood.

"Ruby, I could not be any prouder of you like I am now. You trained hard for this and now… you're so close to the finals. I love you, Blake, Ash, and Weiss."

"To family." Ash said.

"To family." Everyone said.

When Serena sat down, Weiss stood up.

"Ruby. Ever since we first met, I had strange feelings for you. You're sweet, kind, honest, loving, caring, and so much more. I have no regrets in saying this: I love you. I love you and I will always love you."

"To love." Blake said.

"To love." Everyone said.

"I have another one." Weiss blushed.

"Let's hear it." Serena said.

"I would like to make a toast… to Ash and Ruby. You two helped me with my father, you saved me from him and brought me in as your own. I love everyone here as if you were all my family."

"I don't see it as we 'were'. I see it as we are your family." Ash smiled.

Weiss teared up and cried. Ruby hugged her, then Blake, then Serena, and then Ash.

"We're a family, and family take care of each other." Ruby smiled.

 _'We're a family, and family take care of each other.'_


	14. Chapter 14: A Small Event

**Fan choice: should Blake date Yang or Sun in this fanfic**

 **For yang:**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Shows slight affection to Yang in anime**

 **Against Yang:**

 **Revealed herself to Sun first**

 **Sun obviously likes her a lot**

 **Parents aren't gay so it would be odd if both children are.**

Ash woke up and saw his wife Serena sleeping peacefully next to him.

'This is a moment I will remember forever.' Ash smiled.

"Blake that's mine!" He heard.

'And moments passed.'

Ash quietly hit up and walked outside and saw Ruby and Blake were yelling at each other while Weiss was sitting at the table awkwardly.

"What's going on here?" Ash groaned.

"Blake took the last poptart! I had it in the toaster!"

"I grabbed it because she wasn't hungry!"

"Not true you stupid bi-"

"GIRLS!" Ash yelled.

They were shocked that he yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling, but it's too early in the morning for this. If you guys both want a poptart, how about I go to the store and grab a box?"

"Okay, dad. Sorry for yelling." Blake said.

"It's okay. We'll go after the match."

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Ruby yelled.

She ate the poptart and ran out the door.

"*sigh* Ruby!" Ash yelled.

"What?"

"Your pokemon." Ash said.

Ruby ran back in and grabbed her pokemon.

"Thank you, bye!" Ruby yanked Weiss out and took her with.

"Those two are inseparably." Blake and Ash chuckled.

Blake became sad and hugged her father.

"Wha- Blake?"

"I had a nightmare…"

"Tell me about it, Blake." Ash smiled.

"Well…"

In dream

Blake woke up, walked outside and saw Ruby and Weiss were laughing.

"Hey rubes, where's dad?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Um Blake… dad's gone."

"What? He's back."

"Blake are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Very funny, where's dad?"

"Blake dad is dead, he's been dead for fifteen years."

"That's impossible, he was here like this whole time. He helped Weiss with her father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blake, are you okay?"

"No, dad's here! Dad! Dad!" Blake yelled.

Reality

"I woke up, sweating. I was gonna go see but I was… distracted."

"By food? You are a Ketchum." Ash smiled and stroked his daughter's hair.

"It's not a dream, Blake. I will stay with you all of your days." Ash smiled.

"I feel like I heard that before." Blake chuckled into her father's shoulder.

The two had a laugh when he felt Blake crying.

"Just keep that promise." Blake said.

"I will. Now let's go, we're gonna miss your sister's fight." Ash said.

Blake wiped her tears and nodded.

5 hours later

Ash and the girls came back, laughing.

"You know that was a good fight." Ruby laughed.

"He wasn't good enough to beat you, dolt." Weiss smiled.

"Wait was that a compliment or an insult?" Ash asked.

"It's her way of showing affection other than kissing her." Blake smirked.

"Shut up." Weiss blushed.

"Well I will be taking a nap." Ruby said.

"I'm gonna go check on your mother." Ash said.

The four separated. Weiss sat in a chair, Blake went to her room to sleep, and Ash went to see Serena. After about fifteen minutes, Weiss was getting bored. She walked into the bedroom and saw Ruby was not in bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw a pile of clothes.

"Honestly, that dolt can be so clumsy. Wait these are the ones she just wore…" Weiss blushed and gained a nosebleed.

Ruby was blushing like crazy.

Weiss turned her head to the right and saw that Ruby was in the bath, naked. No bubbles, nothing.

"I'm so sorry. I'll knock next time." Weiss wanted to scream but didn't want to add another insult to Blake's list. She got up and was gonna walk out when she felt a wet hand grab her.

"Weiss… will you… join me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at her, blushing furiously while seeing ruby's body through the water. She hesitated to respond, but took her clothes off and entered.

The next day

Ash woke up, walked out his door and saw that only Blake was awake.

"Huh, where are Ruby and Weiss?"

"They're still in bed. I was gonna wake them up." Blake said.

"Okay, how about you wake them up and then we go get some breakfast?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah." Blake smiled.

When Ash left, Blake walked into the bedroom and saw that the two were asleep in bed, cuddling in the nude.

"Wake up." Blake said.

"Pancakes." Ruby said.

"You guys are SO lucky I'm not dad. He was gonna wake you up."

"Blake?! Uh…" Ruby blushed.

"Just get dressed. Mom might be up soon."

Ruby got up, Blake shielding her eyes from her sister's body. Then the worst thing happened.

"Hey, Blake. I was gonna ask you what you wanted for break-" Ash was all cheerful when he walked in and saw his naked daughter, Weiss naked in bed, and Blake sweatdropped.

"Mm hey Ruby, that was the best nigh-" Weiss started but blushed when she saw mr. Ketchum.

Ash shut his eyes and walked out.

"I am going to count to five and when I come in, be dressed. We're going to have a talk, Ruby."

Five seconds later

Ruby and Ash were at the bed, Ruby ashamed in herself and Ash looking sad.

"Ruby, it is not surprising that you were curious."

"I'm sorry, dad. I was just wanting to show Weiss how much I love her."

"I'm sure Weiss has no doubt that you love her, especially after something like this." Ash chuckled.

"You're not mad?"

"No, like I said its a part of life. Just next time… get dressed. I could stand it when you were less than a year old, but fifteen years later just makes it disturbing."

"Thanks dad." Ruby hugged him.

"Okay. I'm gonna go." Ash hugged her back.

 **I feel that this was the worst chapter I ever made, but anyways… whoever wants Blake to date Sun, put Sun in the reviews. If you want yang to be her date, put Bumblebee or Yang in the review. Until then, cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Reunion

"He wasn't mad?!" Weiss yelled.

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Shut up." Blake said.

"Okay, he said that it was a part of life to love."

"If that was my father-" Weiss stopped smiling.

"Hey, don't worry about him anymore." Ruby smiled.

"You're right." Weiss smiled.

"Blake, you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I just…" Blake stared off.

"What? Do you miss Yang?" Ruby smirked.

Blake blushed.

"Shut up."

"Oh my god, is she…?"

"Yup." Ruby sipped her coffee.

"I was thinking of calling our friends to see how they're doing."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ruby smiled.

The three agreed to do so. Meanwhile, a girl was watching Ruby from afar.

"Ruby Ketchum, you shall be mine."

Later that day

'Hey, Blakey. What's up?' A blonde haired girl smiled.

"I-I just wanted to say hi."

"Hey, yang!"

'Oh if it isn't the second infamous Ketchum, how are you?'

"Good. Weiss and I are having a lovely time here."

'Oh really? Have you two…'

The two blushed.

'Oh my god, no way.'

"So how are you?" Blake asked.

'It's lonely here.'

"You know, if you want, I can send Gardevoir." Ruby said.

Blake glared daggers at her.

'I don't want to be a bother.'

"Oh you won't. I'm sure Blake would love it." Ruby said, Weiss holding in her laughter.

'Well, I guess I could.'

"Great, see you in an hour." Ruby smiled.

When they hung up, Blake was breathing fire.

"Ruby!" Blake yelled.

"Gotta go." Ruby smiled.

"I'll go let your parents know what's going on." Weiss said.

Ruby smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Later that day

"I'll be back." Ruby smiled.

"It's only a few minutes, dolt." Weiss smiled.

"Oh right." Ruby blushed.

Weiss walked up and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's fine, now go get Blake's love." Weiss smirked at Blake's nosebleed.

"Gardevoir, teleport: Lumoise city." Ruby said.

Elsewhere

Yang was standing in her room, waiting for her crush's twin sister to come pick her up. (If anyone wants to know what Yang looks like, look up RWBY. She is the Y part)

"Where is she?" Yang asked.

"Flare flareon." Her flareon said.

*voosh*

"Yang!" Ruby smiled.

"Ruby!" Yang tackled Ruby.

"How are you?"

"Well I'm in a tournament, during which I was kissed in the center of the field, and found out that my father is alive after fifteen years. The usual."

"How's Blake?"

"She's lonely." Ruby smirked at Yang's nosebleed.

"Does someone like my twin?" Ruby asked.

"What? N-No not at all maybe kinda yes. How's Weiss?"

"Well…"

"Did she break up with you?"

"No!"

"Oh my god, did you two…"

"Blake lost two pints of blood when she saw us."

"We should probably go." Yang's ghost said.

"Gardevoir teleport: the suite."

In the suite

"Hey Yang." Blake blushed.

Yang walked up and hugged Blake.

"It was boring there without you." Yang said.

Blake blushed.

"Hey, so we still have a few days until the next match, let's hang out."

"Ooh is that a pool?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, did you bring a swimsuit?" Blake blushed.

"Just in case." Yang gave a thumbs up, "Well, let's go swimming. Where should I put my stuff?"

"Hmm, maybe in Blake's room." Ruby said.

Blake was red like a rose.

"Okay." Yang smiled as she took her bags to her destination.

Later

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were in the pool when Yang walked out in her bikini. It was slightly more… revealing. Blake almost made the pool turn red when she saw Yang.

"Blake, you okay?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah."

Yang entered the pool and swam next to Blake.

"So how are you?" Yang asked.

"G-Good. I've been lovely, I mean beautiful, I mean… I'm good." Blake blushed.

"…" Yang blushed.

"Yang, how have you been?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Oh I've been good. Nothing much is happening."

"That's cool." Ruby said.

"Hey Weiss, how's having Ruby as a girlfriend been?"

"It's been okay. She is a bit clumsy."

"Hey!"

"But other than that, it's been a dream come true." Weiss smiled as she pecked Ruby on the lips.

"So Yang, any guys searching for your heart?" Ruby asked.

"Actually yes. Some guy named Cardin. First he tried flirting, then he had the balls to try and kiss me." Yang said.

"That's sick." Blake gritted her teeth.

"What happened next?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say he won't have kids for a good long while." Yang smirked.

"Ooh." Ruby, Blake, and Weiss winced.

The four socialized for about two hours before they decided to head in. Weiss and Ruby walked into their room, while Blake and Yang walked into their's.

"So what happens now?" Yang asked.

"Well we just get into our pajamas and hang out." Blake said.

"Okay." Yang said.

The two changed in separate rooms and walked out seeing Weiss and Ruby were already out there, watching TV.

Hours later

Ash and Serena walked inside the hotel room and saw Blake was asleep on the couch.

"Aw, isn't that swee- wait who's this?" Ash asked.

Serena walked over and saw Yang.

"Huh what's yang doing here?" Serena whispered.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Ash yawned.

"You're right, let's go to bed." Serena yawned.

The next morning

Yang woke up and smelled coffee. She looked around her and saw Blake was asleep next to her. She looked across the couch and saw that Ruby and Weiss were gone.

'Must've gone to their room.' Yang thought.

She stood up and stretched her arms. She looked across the room and saw a man that she hasn't seen before, sitting in a chair.

'Who's this?' Yang thought to herself.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I should ask the same of you." He said.

"I'm Yang, Blake's… friend."

"Well Yang, my name is Ash and I am her father." Ash smiled.

Yang fell to the floor and apologized.

"I'm so sorry sir."

"It's okay, Yang." Ash chuckled.

Yang stood up and walked over to the table.

"So Yang, I have a question for you."

"O-Okay."

"What do you think of her? Of my daughter?"

"I-I uh think she's a really good friend."

"A friend, that it?"

"Yes." Yang blushed.

"Yang, I am not stupid. I know when someone is in love. Like you are with Blake and how she is with you."

"W-What?" Yang blushed.

"I know and I am okay with it. I only have two rules: don't hurt her EVER and don't do anything… naughty." Ash said.

Yang blushed.

"Thank you, sir."

"And none of that. Just Ash or mr. Ketchum." Ash said.

"Okay, mr. Ketchum." Yang said.

"Now go wake Blake up. Ruby is probably up by now, especially if she wants PANCAKES."

Suddenly three heads popped out.

"Pancakes?" They all asked.

Within a second, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were at the table, ready to dig in, Yang sweatdropping.

Later that day

The six of them were taking a stroll through the city. Yang and Blake looking at kittens, Weiss and Ruby looking at jewelry, and Serena and Ash watching this all.

"I love you." Serena smiled.

"I love you too." Ash smiled.

"Sometimes when I see the bed is empty, I think it was all some twisted dream." Serena said.

"Funny, Blake had a nightmare like that."

"What did you say?" Serena asked.

"I will stay with you all our days." Ash kissed her forehead.

Serena smiled and hugged him.

"Mom, come here!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay, hold on." Serena sighed.

Ash sat there smiling as he saw everyone. But then…

"You." He heard.

He looked and saw THEM. The glasses, the red bandana, the two green heads, the Orange hair, the darker skin, and the spiky brown hair.

"Well hello." Ash said.


	16. Chapter 16: Love, Games, and Jealousy

"Well hello." Ash said.

"Ash, where were you?" Misty asked.

"Why do you care?" Ash asked.

"Because we're your friends."

"According to Serena, none of you even came to my funeral." Ash said.

"Ash…" Iris said.

"And as I recall when I was leaving, May ordered Blaziken to bring us down."

"…"

Ruby looked at her father and saw that THEY were there. She ran off from Weiss and Serena, gaining their attention.

"What do you guys want?" Ruby asked.

"We want to ask for your father's forgiveness."

"His forgiveness?! You betrayed him and insulted him after he died!" Ruby yelled.

"We're sorry!" Drew yelled.

"Don't yell at her." Ash said.

Ash's view

'Master, their aura.'

Ash's eyes turned blue and scanned their aura. Redish green. Anger, greed, and evil.

"So Ash, can we be friends again?" Drew extended his hand.

"Heh, you know I would like that." Ash smiled.

They were smirking when he smacked Drew's hand away.

"But no thanks."

"What?!" They asked.

"You are only asking for my forgiveness because you think we'll give you a share of the prize money." Ash said.

"What? How did you know?!" May asked.

"You just told me. Now leave." Ash said.

"You'll regret this some day." Drew said.

When they were gone, Ash sighed.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Serena asked.

"I once called them my friends…" Ash said.

"I know, come on." Serena said.

The three of them went back to their shopping. Ruby and Ash walked into a candy store, Weiss and Serena went into a jewelry store, and Blake and yang were talking.

Later that night

Blake and Yang were in their room. Weiss and Ruby were asleep, and Ash and Serena were in Ash's hotel room. For some reason, the two couldn't fall asleep.

"So Yang, what should we do?"

"Hmm… truth or dare." Yang said.

Blake blushed.

"Okay, I promise: no strip or sex dares." Yang smirked as Blake blushed even more.

The door creeped open and Ruby poked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Ruby yawned. "It's two in the morning."

"We're just playing a game, rubes." Yang said.

"Okay… but keep it down. You don't want to see Weiss cranky." Ruby said.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Yang asked.

"Truth."

"Have you slept with anyone before?"

"Yang!" Blake blushed.

"Just a question."

"No." Blake said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn something that isn't three times too small?" Blake asked.

"Nope. Truth or dare?" Yang asked.

"Truth." Blake said.

"Who do you love?"

"…"

"Hello?" Yang asked.

"Um no one."

"Yes you do!" Yang said in awe.

"Truth or dare?" Blake asked.

"Truth." Yang backed down.

"Who do you love?"

This time, yang blushed.

"Um let's just try and go to sleep." Yang said.

"Hey, tell me."

"One more."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I… I dare you to kiss me." Yang blushed.

"Wait Yang… do you… love me?"

"What's taking so long? I dead you to do something." Yang winced.

She felt something soft on her lips and opened her eyes to see Blake kissing her.

"You want an answer to your question? It was you. I love you Yang." Blake said.

The next morning

"Hey Weiss." Ruby groaned.

She looked to her right to see the bare back of her girlfriend.

"Hey… what's up? Usually you wake up hyper."

"I had to go see what Blake and Yang were up to."

"Why?"

"Because they kept talking and their light was on."

"How many more days until your next fight?" Weiss groaned.

"About two." Ruby rubbed her eyes.

She felt and arm around her stomach and saw that Weiss wrapped herself around Ruby.

"Then let's enjoy those last two days in bed." Weiss pleaded.

"You've convinced me." Ruby smiled.

The two of them went back to sleep.

In the other room, Yang and Blake were in the same bed asleep in each other's arms.

Two days later

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another finals round. This time, it is the undefeated team… ICEFLOWER."

"I still don't get the flower part." Ruby said.

"I don't get the ice part." Weiss said.

"Against the ruthless Penny Ironwood."

Across from them was a girl that looked their age. She had orange hair, freckles, green eyes, and a pink bow… I think the bow is right. She was in a stance that says 'I'm shy and I have a huge crush on you.'

This made Weiss a bit paranoid.

"Release your pokemon." The announcer said.

"Let's go, sudowoodo." Penny shouted.

"Charizard!" Ruby shouted.

"Go!"

"Flamethrower."

In the stands

Ash was a bit confused about two things.

"Something wrong Ash?" Gary asked.

"Serena and I are straight obviously. But how are both of my daughters' gay?" Ash whispered as he saw Yang and Blake were cheering Ruby on.

Blake and Yang told Ash and Serena about their feelings. They were totally fine about it.

"Maybe something in the air?" Gary whispered.

The two laughed pretty hard at that. On the side, Serena and Dawn were smiling at the sight.

"Those two are inseparable." Serena said.

"I can relate…" Dawn shed a tear.

"Dawn are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Just a memory of my mother…" Dawn said.

"What?"

"Did he not tell you?" Dawn asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I do love Ash. I love him like he's my older brother… because he's my only family in a way."

Flashback

Dawn was in bed looking out the window. She and Ash had just gone their separate ways. Johanna walked in and saw her staring out the window.

"Dawn, it's time to get some sleep." She said.

"I know it's just… I miss him." Dawn said.

"Well I'm sure that you two will see each other again." Johanna said.

"Yeah, I hope so." Dawn sighed.

"Come on. It's time to go to sleep." Johanna said.

Dawn and Piplup got into bed and was tucked in by her mother.

"I love you, mom." Dawn smiled.

"I love you too." Johanna smiled.

Later that night

She woke up and saw that her house was on fire.

"Oh my god!"

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted.

"Dawn!" She heard.

She looked out the window and saw Ash yelling.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he ran at the door.

"Mom!" She realized.

She ran out of her room and into her mother's room and saw that she was stuck under a collapsed part of the roof.

"Mom!" Dawn ran over and tried to remove the debris.

"Dawn…" she said.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, mom. I'm gonna get you out of here." Dawn began to cry.

Ash broke into the house, ran up the stairs and into the room.

"Dawn…" he said.

"ASH HELP ME!" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn." She heard.

She saw her mother tearing up as she spoke.

"You are the light of my life. You are everything that I hold dear. I refuse to let you die in this house. Go with him. He will protect you." Johanna said.

"N-No! I won't leave you, mommy!" Dawn cried.

"Pip piplup!"Piplup shouted.

She tried her hardest to move the wood. Meanwhile, Johanna looked at Ash and nodded.

He hesitantly nodded, and grabbed Dawn.

"Ash? What are you doing?!" Dawn yelled.

He didn't say anything, only ran out of the room.

"No! Let me go! I can still save her! MOM!"

Johanna looked up and saw the supports continue to break.

"I love you." She said.

*break*

Outside

Ash ran out and put her down.

"You bastard! I need to go ba-"

*BOOOOM*

The fire exploded all of the windows and the roof went up in flames.

Dawn began to cry so hard. She turned and placed her head onAsh's shoulder.

"Just don't look. Don't look." Ash said.

"Pika…" Pikachu placed a hand on Piplup.

The four of them walked away from the house.

Present

"Ash took care of me ever since." Dawn wiped her eyes.

Serena was in tears.

"I'm so sorry." Serena hugged her.

"Careful, I'm carrying someone." Dawn laughed.

"OOH and Gardevoir is unable to battle! Penny, release your last pokemon."

The two looked down and saw Ruby's Lucario in a battle stance and Penny's last pokemon, a Venasaur.

"Okay, use aura volley!"

"Use Solar beam!"

The aura volley hit Venasaur with such force.

"Venasaur is unable to battle. Ruby Ketchum is the winner."

The three girls met at the center.

"That was a great match!" Penny smiled.

"Yeah it was." Ruby smiled.

"Hey Ruby, I was wondering if we could have dinner to celebrate your victory."

"Actually, she's busy." Weiss glared.

"Weiss it's okay. We would love to." Ruby said.

"We?!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, stop it. You're embarrassing all of us." Ruby whispered.

Weiss listened and realized that everyone in the stadium was listening.

"Yes, we would." Weiss said.

The three went their separate ways back to their hotel rooms.

In the room

"Weiss, what was that?" Ruby yelled.

"I'm sorry that I'm worried that she wanted to take you out for a date when you're already dating someone." Weiss said.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was out there?" Ruby asked.

"How embarrassed you were?! She was asking you on a date in front of me!" Weiss said.

"Weiss, I was being generous to her!"

"You don't have to be nice to everyone!"

"You know what? That's a great idea! Here's my first insulting thing, you hate anyone who is near me who isn't my family! You know what, I don't have time for this. I wanted to have a nice evening, we go have dinner with Penny and then I was gonna get you that necklace you liked, but you know what, I'll go alone." Ruby said.

"Ruby-"

*slam*

At the dinner

Penny was so excited to see Ruby but was not so excited that she wa bringing her "girlfriend."

'Ruby deserves someone better than that girl. I can be her. I'm nice, I would never harm a fly.'

The door opened and Ruby walked in…

'Alone?'

"Hey Penny…"

"Ruby, what happened?" Penny asked.

"Can I take your orders?"

"I'll have a glass of red." Ruby said.

"Oh Ruby Ketchum. Of course." He said as he dashed off.

After about three cups

"Ruby, what happened?"

"I got into a fight with Weiss… and we said some things." Ruby said.

"The way she tried to claim you today is unladylike." Penny said.

"I said that too and she said I am too nice to everyone."

"Well that's who you are. It's what makes you special…" Penny stroked ruby's hand.

"You know you understand me, Penny. More than Weiss does. The first fight we had, she told me about her abusive father. I tried to tell her that he was abusive but she responded with her at least having a dad."

"No!" Penny said.

"Yes." Ruby teared up.

"Well I think that you are special. I think that you have talent. And I think that… you're kinda cute." Penny said.

Weiss' view

She was on her way to the place to apologize to Ruby. She had a white dress on and she had a white rose. She was about to walk in when she looked inside and saw Ruby and Penny kissing.

(Note: Ruby is drunk)

She looked down and dropped the rose.

Inside

"No, I shouldn't." Ruby said.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Penny, you are a nice girl, but I love Weiss." Ruby said.

"I understand… can we have two more glasses?" Penny asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ruby said.

"Okay." Penny smiled.

When Ruby was gone, Penny pulled a vial out and poured it into the glass.

A few minutes go by and Ruby walked back to the table.

"One more drink and I have to go." Ruby said.

"To friendship." Penny smiled.

"To friendship." Ruby said.

They clinked and sipped their wine. Ruby suddenly felt very dizzy and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17: A Rated M Rescue

**Warning: rated M chapter**

Ruby's view

I woke up and found myself in a motel room. My clothes were completely gone and I had duct tape on my mouth.

"Mmf."

"Oh good you're up." I heard.

I looked to my right and saw Penny. She looked different, sinistery.

"Let's have some fun."

In the suite

Weiss was crying into a pillow when Ash ran in.

"Weiss, have you seen Ruby? We think she's in trouble."

"No!" She snapped.

"Weiss, this is more than your little love thing going on. My daughter might have been kidnapped."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Blake is saying that her gut is telling her Ruby is in trouble and Ruby always comes home at the exact time according to Serena. We to,d her at 9:30, it's 11:46." (So the twin thing, it's like say I had a twin. If my twin kissed someone, I would have that feeling of kissing them.)

"I last saw Ruby with… Penny." Weiss growled.

"Okay, come on." Ash said.

She hesitantly got up and followed.

Time skip: penny's room

Ash kicked the door open and ran in. Nothing. Blake, Yang, Serena, and Weiss walked in and began to search.

"Dad." Blake said.

Blake handed him a diary.

'Date: September 6, whatever date.

Dear diary,

I have everything I need. The winery, the drug, and all of my "items." X ) And I have the old warehouse at the docks ready. Ruby will be mine. And that ice queen will not stop me.'

They all read it.

'She didn't know what she was doing…' Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss' view

I ran out of the hotel and just ran to the destination. I ran and ran and ran. I made it to the beach and searched the shoreline. The lighthouse, the boardwalk, THE WARHOUSE. I ran to the warehouse as fast as I could. As I got closer, I heard muffled screams.

"Mmhefp."

I pushed the doors open and saw the worst thing ever. Ruby was hanging by her arms, her feet barely touching the ground, her body covered with bruises, her clothes stripped off, and tears in her eyes. Penny was also nude touching Ruby… in that area.

"Wemmfs." Ruby cried.

"What?! How?!" Penny yelled.

"Get away from my girlfriend, you bitch." I yelled.

"No, Ruby is mine!" Penny yelled as she grasped onto Ruby.

Behind her, Ash appeared from Gardevoir's teleport and swiped at Penny's neck. Penny collapsed and passed out.

"Lucario." Ash said.

Lucario popped out and slashed at the chains. I ran as fast as I could and caught Ruby.

"Ruby." I said as I took the cloth out of her mouth.

Ruby looked at Weiss and cried.

"Weiss…" she cried.

Think of a slow motion zoom out of Weiss holding Ruby as Ruby cried into Weiss' shoulder.

Time skip: 8 days later

Weiss stared at the sleeping Ruby. Ruby was in the hospital for treatment. Penny was incarcerated for drugging, kidnapping, and rape. Apparently even when Ruby was asleep, she knew when Weiss was gone because she would cry as soon as she was about to leave, and when she sits back down, Ruby is snoring again.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. How many times have I said that I wonder?" Weiss tearfully laughed. "I'm so sorry about all of this. If you hate me for leaving you, I understand. I love you, I always will. And yes, I know that we'll have our arguments, but I can never hate you after all you've done for me. How you were the first one to make me laugh, the first one to actually care about me, the first to actually tell me the truth about my family, the first to love me for who I am and not for my father's money. For rescuing me from my father. And how do I repay you? I let you get raped…"

"If you think that's how you repay someone, you have a serious problem." Weiss heard.

She looked up and saw Ruby smiling at her.

"The way you can pay us back is that you must stay with your little gem for the rest of our lives." Ruby smiled.

Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I will. I will, Ruby." Weiss tearfully laughed.

The two held each other for God knows how long. But when they let go of each other, they nodded.

In the waiting room

Ash awoke from his sleep and saw the doors open and Weiss and Ruby walking out.

"Guys." Ash nudged Serena.

"Ruby!" They yelled.

Ruby was hugged by everyone in the waiting room.

"How are you?" Blake asked.

"I'm okay…" Ruby said before passing out.

"She wants to go back to the suite." Weiss said.

"Okay. Gardevoir, teleport: suite." Ash said.

Later that day

Weiss sat on the bed, next to Ruby watching some tv. She felt something on her hand and saw it was Ruby's hand.

"Weiss, promise you won't leave me." Ruby said.

"I won't." Weiss leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. "I will stay with you all our days."


	18. Chapter 18: Until I See You Again

**Wow so when I looked at the recent reviews, I probably made all of my fans hate me for that last chapter. I am so sorry.**

It was the next morning and Ruby woke up, panicked. She looked to her left and saw Weiss was sleeping next to her, making her sigh in relief. She got out of bed quietly and walked outside to see Yang and Blake were watching tv.

"Hey…" Ruby groaned.

"Ruby!" They yelled.

They ran to Ruby and hugged her.

"How are you?" Blake asked.

"…" Ruby said nothing.

"Ruby, just say the word and we can leave." Blake said, Yang nodded.

"No." Ruby said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I have to win this." Ruby said.

"You don't, Ruby."

"Blake, it's in our blood. We're Ketchums. When mom told us all the stories about dad, did you hear one story of him giving up?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head.

"I am a Ketchum, and I won't give up." Ruby said.

Blake looked at her and nodded.

"I know I can't change your mind anyway." Blake said.

"That's what makes me special." Ruby chuckled.

Later that day

Ruby was in the lockeroom, looking at the backpack she hasn't opened since she got to the tournament. She was getting ready for her last battle. She sighed in relief and sadness that this tournament is almost over. Relief because she couldn't wait to get back home, and sadness… because of all the things that have happened on this small island off the coast of Kanto. Her father coming back from the dead, Yang and Blake expressing their feelings to each other, expressing her feelings to Weiss…

"Hey." Ruby heard.

She turned around and saw her family, Weiss, yang, Gary, and Dawn.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to cheer you on." Blake said.

"And I know for sure that I'm going with you." Weiss said.

"Ruby, just know that if you're doing this to make me proud. Don't. I am far beyond proud of you and your sister." Ash said.

Ruby looked at him, opened the bag, and pulled out the item in the bag. The very first hat Ash wore at the very beginning of his journey.

"I'm a Ketchum. And as a Ketchum, I will not give up until it's over." Ruby said.

Ash gasped and shed a tear. Ruby walked up and hugged him.

"Round starting in five minutes. Trainers, please get to your platforms." The announcer said.

"We should go." Ruby said as she wiped her eyes.

Weiss walked over to Ruby, the two locked hands, and hot onto the platform.

Ash and the others watched as they waited.

"Pika." Ash heard.

He looked to his right and saw Pikachu was sitting there, looking at him.

"Go." He smiled.

"Pik Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu ran to the couple and hopped onto Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked at her father, smiled, and made a peace sign, reminding him of himself when he was young.

The platform began to ascend and once they were gone, Serena looked at Ash who was shedding tears.

"I'm so proud of her." Ash smiled.

In the arena

"And on the left we have the invincible team ICEFLOWER!"

Ruby and Weiss waved at the crowd as they shouted, "RUBY! RUBY! RUBY!"

"This is the final battle of the tournament. Whoever wins this match is declared the new world champion. Release your pokemon!" The announcer said.

"Metagross, go!" The opponent shouted.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Ruby shouted.

"This is a six on six battle between James from Petalburg city and Ruby Ketchum from Vaniville town. No time limit, substitutions are allowed. Begin!" The announcer yelled.

"Metagross use agility and then use bullet punch, all while charging solar beam!"

"Lucario, use power up punch, followed by aura sphere!" Ruby shouted.

Lucario charged at Metagross, he was so close to landing the hit when Metagross dodged using agility. Metagross then landed his bullet punch attack on Lucario. Lucario kicked off of the Metagross' head and landed in front of Ruby's platform. Metagross roared, showing that the solar beam was ready.

"Fire." James said.

Metagross aimed and fired.

"NOW!" Ruby yelled.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!" Lucario shot a large aura sphere at the solar beam. The blasts collided and created a huge cloud of mist.

"Lucario, use aura to locate Metagross and use close combat." Ruby said.

"Metagross, use iron defense!"

The air was still, the audience quiet.

The roars of Metagross were made and the stadium shook.

"Get rid of the smoke!" James yelled.

A roar was made and the mist was cleared as Metagross smashed the ground. Metagross was covered in bruises but still stood tall.

"Agility, use psychic, and charge a solar beam!" James yelled.

Before Lucario could blink, he felt himself being forced down.

'M-Misteress!' Lucario said.

Metagross roared and aimed.

"EMBRACE!" Ruby yelled.

As soon as Metagross released Lucario to fire, Lucario placed his arms up to his face and took the hit. When the attack ended, Metagross and Lucario were breathing heavily.

"Power up punch!" Ruby yelled.

"Hammer arm!" James said.

In the stands

"What is she doing?!" Blake yelled.

With Ruby

'Use aura sphere at the last moment to jump into the air and use aura volley.' Ruby said to Lucario.

'Yes… mistress…' a wheezy Lucario said.

Lucario charged at Metagross who was ready for the attack. Lucario aimed at Metagross, charged the aura sphere, and shot the ground, surprising the audience and James. Lucario aimed at Metagross and used aura volley. When the attack was over, Lucario landed and stared at Metagross. They stared at each other until Metagross fainted. Lucario stood for a few more seconds before he fell too.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, release your next pokemon."

"Lucario, return. You were amazing." Ruby said.

'I'm honored to be here for this.' Lucario said inside the ball.

"Okay Charizard, I choose you!" Ruby said.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" James shouted.

The two Kanto starter pokemon stared each other down. Blastoise cracked his neck and Charizard cracked his knuckles.

"Begin!"

"Tackle!" The two shouted.

The two starters charged at each other and tried to take the other down.

"Use water gun!" James shouted.

"Dodge, flamethrower!" Ruby said.

Blastoise moved his body so that his gun aimed at Charizard, fired, but missed as Charizard ducked. Charizard pushed Blastoise's body so that their faces met. Charizard opened his mouth and launched the flamethrower. Blastoise, being distracted by his burnt face, was then tackled to the ground by Charizard.

"Rapid spin, hydro pump!" James yelled.

Blastoise withdrew into his shell, spun around on the ground, launching water around him. Charizard stepped back to keep a distance, when he was shot into the wall by the hydro pump.

"Charizard!" Ruby shouted.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Ruby, release your next Pokemon."

Ruby was gonna return Charizard when an ear piercing roar was made.

Charizard stood up, fire coming out of the sides of his mouth.

"Charizard?" Ruby asked.

Charizard looked at her and gave a thumbs up.

"Grab Blastoise, fly high into the air, and use meteor!"

Charizard roared, launched at Blastoise, grabbed the water pokemon, and flew high into the air. Charizard roared at Blastoise before launching to the arena. As they descended, they began to form a comet. They shot right into the center of the arena. When the dust settled, Blastoise was unconscious and Charizard stood victoriously. Charizard roared so loud, Calem and the others could've heard it. Then the strangest thing happened. Charizard's flames disappeared, and he collapsed.

"What a shocking turn of events! Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, release your next Pokemon." The announcer shouted.

"Charizard, return. You were awesome out there." Ruby said.

"Pidgeot!" James yelled.

"Okay, Feraligator. I choose you!"

"Use gust!"

"Hydro pump!"

In the stand

"This is getting intense." Gary said.

"I know." Ash said.

Pidgeot was shot right out of the air.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. James, release your next Pokemon."

"Glaceon! Ice beam!" James shouted.

Glaceon immediately hit Feraligator with the attack, freezing him in the process.

"Ooh, Feraligator is unable to battle. Release your next Pokemon."

"Garchomp! Use double team and then use shadow ball!"

Garchomp split into multiple figures, charged the attack and fired. Glaceon collapsed after the large attack.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. James, release your next Pokemon."

"Let's go, Lucario! Use psychic, then use close combat!"

Garchomp was trapped, smashed against the walls and then was struck by multiple punches.

"Shadow ball!" Ruby yelled.

Garchomp stood tall, and shot Lucario with the attack.

"Embrace!" James yelled.

'Shadow claw.' Ruby said to Garchomp.

When the dust settled, Lucario opened his eyes to see Garchomp an inch away from him. Garchomp landed the attack and sent Lucario right into the wall.

"Lucario is unable to battle. James, release your last pokemon."

"DRAGONITE, GO! Use twister then use dragon tail."

The two attacks were devastating. First the twister hurt Garchomp, but then he was slammed to the ground by the dragon tail. Garchomp was about to stand up when…

"Use slam." James said.

Dragonite picked up Garchomp and slammed him onto the ground again and again.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Ruby, release your next Pokemon!"

"Gardevoir, I choose you." Ruby said.

"Gardevoir use psychic, then use moonblast!"

Dragonite was halted, slammed into the ground and shot by multiple moonblasts.

"Thunder wave!" James shouted.

Dragonite hit Gardevoir with the attack, paralyzing her.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. Ruby, release your last Pokemon."

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as he hopped onto the field.

"Okay, thunder shocks!" Ruby yelled.

"Pika… CCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!"

Dragonite was beginning to falter.

"Fire punch!"

Dragonite charged at Pikachu and punched Pikachu into the wall.

"Hyper beam!"

Dragonite roared, charged and fired.

"PIKACHU!" Ruby yelled.

The crowd was quiet. The dust settled and they saw Pikachu, covered in bruises and wheezing.

'We only need one more good thundershock.' Ruby said.

'I can't last another hit.' Pikachu said.

"Then let's make it count, Pikachu." Ruby said.

"Use fire punch again." James said.

Ruby examined Dragonite, there was a wound on his shoulder.

'Jump onto his right shoulder and use thundershock.'

Pikachu ran at Dragonite, jumped onto his shoulder at the last second, and use Thundershock.

The attack on the wound made Dragonite roar in pain. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and stared at him.

"Pika… CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he launched another Thundershock.

"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT AND NEW WORLD CHAMPION IS RUBY KETCHUM!" The announcer shouted.

The stadium cheered as loud as they ever could.

Ruby looked at Pikachu, who gave a thumbs up. She the looked at Weiss, who grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

The crowd seemed to like that.

Ruby and Weiss walked onto the field and up to James.

"You were awesome out there." James said.

"You had us there." Ruby said.

"Hey, maybe when the time comes, we can fight again. Next time, I'll win." James said.

"Well we'll see." Ruby said.

Later that day

"Okay, now Ruby release your Pokemon." A man said.

"Okay." Ruby released her six pokemon.

"And stand in front of them. You too miss." The man said.

"Okay." Weiss said.

"Now pose."

Ruby made a peace sign and Weiss was doing nothing.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I have a better idea." Weiss said.

She and Ruby grabbed hands and kissed.

"Aww." The man said as he took the photo.

(Fan art idea: in far background: Charizard and Garchomp cracking knuckles, in middle background: Lucario holding an aura sphere and Gardevoir forming a moonblast, in the front: Weiss and Ruby kissing with Pikachu underneath in between them, giving a thumbs up.)

"It's beautiful." Ruby said.

"Congratulations, ms. Ketchum." Charles Goodshow said.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said.

"Now then, I can put the information in, so you can leave whenever you like." He said.

Weiss and Ruby held their hands. As they walked, the scenery began to change, suddenly Weiss disappeared and Ruby became taller, and her clothes changed into a white dress. She looked to her left and saw… her father?

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

Ruby slowly nodded.

The doors opened, the music played, and everyone stood up. At the end of all the people was Weiss. She had a white suit on and she looked very nervous and happy. Ash escorted her through the crowd and up to Weiss, where he departed and sat with is wife, Serena.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here this day…"

Later

"May we see the rings?"

Pikachu walked in holding a pillow with two rings on it.

"Weiss Schnee, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Weiss said as she placed the the ring on Ruby's finger.

"And do you, Ruby Ketchum, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ruby placed the ring on Weiss' finger.

"Then by the graced of Arceus, I prounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Weiss and Ruby leaned in and kissed. The crowd stood up and clapped. Yang and Blake were crying, Ash and Serena were clapping, and Gary, Dawn, and their newborn son, Sam, were cheering. Ruby and Weiss looked at the crowd and suddenly the scenery changed again, their clothes went back to the way they looked and they were in front of a house.

"It's so perfect!" Ruby smiled.

"I wouldn't say perfect." Weiss said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I know how much you wanted to do this, so I found us a perfect match." Weiss handed her a piece of paper.

Ruby read the paper and began to cry tears of joy.

The scenery skipped to an old house, inside are two happy people. One of them is the father of the world champion, the other is the world champion's mother. Ash and Serena have become old and don't travel anymore. They heard a knock on the door and opened it to see it was Ruby and Weiss and a baby.

"Guys, this is Summer Schnee." Ruby smiled.

"Let me see her." Ash said.

She handed the baby to him and he looked at the baby.

"Hello, Summer. Welcome to the family." Ash laughed.

The scenery changed again. All their happy faces became sad as the walls became white and Serena and Ash were lying on hospital beds. A very old Dawn and Gary, a three year old Sam, a very old Calem and Shauna, a nine year old Velvet, an adult Blake and Yang Ketchum, with their daughter Leone, and Ruby and Weiss with their daughter Summer. Everyone was crying.

"It's okay, we're going to see you again." Ash smiled.

"We're gonna miss you, mommy, daddy." Ruby and Blake cried.

"Be strong." Serena smiled.

"Everyone I apologize, but you should all leave." The doctor said.

"No, we are staying until the end."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, we will see you again." Ash said.

The doctor injected the needle into their packs and waited.

They watched as Ash and Serena slowly shut their eyes.

In another world

Ash woke up and saw the same plain white room, but this time he wasn't alone.

"Ash?"

"Pikapi."

He looked over and saw Serena. She looked like she was fifty years younger. In her arms, was Pikachu.

"Come on, we have a big journey ahead of us." She grabbed Ash's hand.

The three of them walked to a door that showed a world filled with pokemon.

He grabbed Serena's hand, they kissed and then they went through.

Time skip: 10 years later

A girl around the age of eighteen was looking at a little Beautifly.

"Summer!" She heard.

"What?" Summer yelled.

"Come on, we gotta meet up with the others Lumoise city." The girl said.

"Ugh, okay I'm coming leone."

The two walked to Lumoise city and saw their friends, Sam, Velvet, and her boyfriend Yatsuhashi Daichi.

"Are we ready?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Maybe this tournament, Summer might give her mother a tough fight." Yatsuhashi said.

"Well, let's go."

The five of them walked off. At the end of an old life, a new life begins. When the old era ends, a new one begins.

 **Roll credits**

 **See You Again**

 **By Wiz Khalifa**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Hey)**

 **Damn, who knew?**

 **All the planes we flew**

 **Good things we've been through**

 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

 **'Bout another path**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**

 **Had to switch up**

 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

 **Those were the days**

 **Hard work forever pays**

 **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

 **Uh**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**

 **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Yeah**

 **First you both go out your way**

 **And the vibe is feeling strong**

 **And what's small turn to a friendship**

 **A friendship turn to a bond**

 **And that bond will never be broken**

 **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**

 **And when brotherhood come first**

 **Then the line will never be crossed**

 **Established it on our own**

 **When that line had to be drawn**

 **And that line is what we reach**

 **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah**

 **Hold every memory as you go**

 **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
